Sensei ga Suki Desu
by KurosawaAlice
Summary: Eren sudah kelas 1 SMA,dia bertemu dengan guru wali kelas yang tingginya diawah rata-rata dan tidak kenal ampun,apakah yang terjadi? RivaEren,gaje,typo
1. Chapter 1

- Chapter 01.

''Eren,sudah waktunya bangun loh.'' ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berusaha membangunkan saudara tirinya yang masih ngumpet didalem selimut.

''mmh…bentar lagi..'' jawab anak lelaki berambut coklat tua yang biasa dipanggil 'Eren' sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

''kalau enggak bangun nanti kita telat ke sekolah loh,hari ini kan kita udah kelas 1 SMA.''

''….OH IYA!HARI INI KAN UPACARA PENERIMAAN MURID BARU!'' teriak Eren panik sambil gembar gembor menuju kamar mandi dan segera siap-siap kesekolah.

''dasar,sudah terlambat masih sempet makan roti pula,ayo cepat.''

''u-uwaa!tunggu ,Mikasa!'' Eren yang masih mengunyah roti untuk sarapan paginya langsung saja berlari mengikuti saudari tirinya yang bernama Mikasa itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah,Eren dan Mikasa bertemu dengan teman baik mereka.

''ah!Eren,Mikasa,selamat pagi. Kalian hampir telat buat ke upacara penerimaan murid baru loh.'' ujar anak lelaki berambut pirang yang biasa dipanggil Armin oleh teman-temannya itu.

''yah,kalau Eren enggak susah dibangunin mungkin kami enggak bakalan hampir telat.'' ujar Mikasa seakan menyalahkan Eren.

''sudahlah enggak perlu dibahas lagi,ayo kita ke aula sekolah.'' ujar Eren sambil menyeka keringatnya karena berlari dari rumah sampai sekolah,sedangkan Mikasa tidak meneteskan keringat sama sekali.

.

.

.

Setelah kepala sekolah memberikan kata sambutan,para murid diperbolehkan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

Namun Mikasa tidak terima dengan pembagian kelas karena ia dipisah dengan dikelas 1-5 sedangkan Mikasa dan Armin dikelas 1-3.

''sudahlah Mikasa,lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah,kan?'' ujar Eren berusaha menenangkan Mikasa.

''yaudah,tapi selama kita pisah kelas kamu harus jadi anak baik,ya!''

Mikasa,kamu itu bukan ibunya Eren,nak *tepuk pundak  
Mikasa* *author ditonjok dan mental sampe setinggi Wall Maria*

''ya ya,sekarang kamu sama Armin kekelas 1-3 ya,pelajaran udah mau mulai nih.''

''iya deh,sampai ketemu pas istirahat makan siang ya,Eren.''

''baik-baik dikelas ya,Eren.''

Mikasa dan Armin pun akhirnya pergi menuju kelas mereka dan pelajaran dimulai.

Setelah bel jam pelajaran pertama dibunyikan,seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata(kalian pasti tahulah ini siapaa) yang memakai kemeja putih polos dan jaket berwarna coklat tua memasuki kelas Eren.

''selamat pagi semuanya. Nama saya Rivaille yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus mengajar fisika,'' lanjut Rivaille sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas '',mulai perkenalkan diri kalian dan sebutkan sekolah asla kalian. Mulai dari ujung sana.''

Rivaille menunjuk kearah Eren yang memang kebetulan bernasib buruk duduk dibarisan paling ujung dekat jendela.

''GEH!KENAPA HARUS DARI UJUNG SINI SIH!?'' Eren histeris dalam hati dan langsung memperkenalkan diri ''nama saya Eren Jaeger,dulu saya bersekolah di ****.'' (author males bikin nama sekolah Eren yang lama XPP gaada ide)

''salam kenal,Jaeger.'' Rivaille tersenyum tipis kearah Eren dan lanjut memperhatikan murid lain yang memperkenalkan diri.

DEG.

Eren bisa merasakan kalau sekarang mukanya sedikit memerah. Kenapa?padahal Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Aneh.

.

.

.

Namun Mikasa tidak terima dengan pembagian kelas karena ia dipisah dengan dikelas 1-5 sedangkan Mikasa dan Armin dikelas 1-3.

''sudahlah Mikasa,lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah,kan?'' ujar Eren berusaha menenangkan Mikasa.

''yaudah,tapi selama kita pisah kelas kamu harus jadi anak baik,ya!''

Mikasa,kamu itu bukan ibunya Eren,nak *tepuk pundak  
Mikasa* *author ditonjok dan mental sampe setinggi Wall Maria*

''ya ya,sekarang kamu sama Armin kekelas 1-3 ya,pelajaran udah mau mulai nih.''

''iya deh,sampai ketemu pas istirahat makan siang ya,Eren.''

''baik-baik dikelas ya,Eren.''

Mikasa dan Armin pun akhirnya pergi menuju kelas mereka dan pelajaran dimulai.

Setelah bel jam pelajaran pertama dibunyikan,seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata(kalian pasti tahulah ini siapaa) yang memakai kemeja putih polos dan jaket berwarna coklat tua memasuki kelas Eren.

''selamat pagi semuanya. Nama saya Rivaille yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus mengajar fisika,'' lanjut Rivaille sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas '',mulai perkenalkan diri kalian dan sebutkan sekolah asla kalian. Mulai dari ujung sana.''

Rivaille menunjuk kearah Eren yang memang kebetulan bernasib buruk duduk dibarisan paling ujung dekat jendela.

''GEH!KENAPA HARUS DARI UJUNG SINI SIH!?'' Eren histeris dalam hati dan langsung memperkenalkan diri ''nama saya Eren Jaeger,dulu saya bersekolah di ****.'' (author males bikin nama sekolah Eren yang lama XPP gaada ide)

''salam kenal,Jaeger.'' Rivaille tersenyum tipis kearah Eren dan lanjut memperhatikan murid lain yang memperkenalkan diri.

DEG.

Eren bisa merasakan kalau sekarang mukanya sedikit memerah. Kenapa?padahal Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Aneh.

Tidak terasa sudah 4 bulan lamanya Eren sekolah di SnK High School.

Tadinya Eren mengira akan menyenangkan belajar fisika bersama Rivaille tapi ternyata…Eren salah besar.

Jika ada salah satu murid yang ketahuan tidak mengerjakan PR atau meng-copy PR teman sebelum pelajaran dimulai,Rivaille akan menghukum mereka dengan memberika tugas menulis rumus fisika sebanyak 10x dibuku catatan.

Yah,bagi murid-murid kelas 1 maupun dikelas Eren atau dikelas lain,Rivaille adalah seorang guru fisika yang tegas dan tidak memiliki kata 'mengampuni' dikamus kehidupannya.

.

.

.

''Eren ayo pulang,bentar lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup loh.'' panggil Mikasa dari luar pintu kelas Eren.

''kau pulang duluan aja,aku masih harus ngerjain tugas dari Rivaille-sensei.''

''kalau ibu khawatir gimana?''

''bilang aja aku masih ada urusan disekolah,piket atau apalah gitu.''

''yaudah,aku pulang dulu ya. Kamu jangan lama-lama.'' Mikasa pun meninggalkan Eren diruang kelas yang sudah kosong tersebut.

.

.

.

''sensei,ini rumus yang tadi ada diulangan,sudah saya tulis 10x.'' ujar Eren sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya kepada Rivaille.

''coba kulihat.''

Saat Rivaille memeriksa hasil kerja Eren,suasana ruang guru sepi,tidak ada suara sama sekali karena semua guru juga sudah pulang.

''….Jaeger,rumus yang kau tulis ini salah.''

''E-EEEHH?'' Eren membulatkan kedua matanya.

''aku menyuruhmu buat rumus di bab 5 tapi kau malah menulis rumus di bab 6.''

Eren lompat kejurang.

''jadi saya harus menulis ulang rumus di bab 6?''

''….bagaimana kalau kau kerjakan saja dirumahku?''

''eh? Kenapa harus dirumah sensei?''

''memangnya kau mau menghabiskan waktu semalaman disekolah hanya untuk menulis rumus fisika?''

''gak mau sih…tapi saya harus bilang ke Mikasa ka—''

''lakukan itu saat kita tiba dirumahku. Sekarang kita pulang.''

''ah,sensei,saya harus ambil tas saya dulu dikelas.''

''ya cepatlah,aku akan menunggu digerbang.''

Setelah Eren mengambil tasnya,mereka segera berjalan menuju rumah Rivaille. Sebagian besar perjalanan Eren dan Rivaille habiskan dengan diam,mencari topik untuk dibicarakan namun gagal.

Rumah yang ditempati Rivaille tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah,hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dengan jalan kaki. Rivaille tinggal diapartemen yang terdiri dari ruang tengah,kamar tidur,kamar mandi dan dapur,sederhana dan rapih.

.

.

.

''aku mau mandi dulu,kau tunggu disni.'' Ujar Rivaille sambil mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Suasana hening.

Eren tidak suka dengan suasana hening dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat rak buku Rivaille yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Eren duduk saat itu.

''uwah…semuanya buku pelajaran dan novel.'' Eren cengo seketika saat memperhatikan rak buku Rivaille yang begitu rapih dan dipenuhi buku-buku yang bahkan judulnya tidak bisa Eren ucapkan.

''apa yang kau lakukan,Jaeger?'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara Rivaille yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi denga menggunakan celana panjang,kaus putih polos dan handuk yang ia pakai untung mengerikan rambut hitamnya.

''s-saya hanya melihat-lihat buku yang ada dirak ini.''

''duduk disini,akan kuperlihatkan bagian mana yang kau salah tulis.''

''a-ah,baik.''

Setelah Eren menunjukkan hasil kerjanya,Rivaille langsung melihat bagian yang salah dari rumus tersebut dan memberikan pembetulan.

''kelsalahan yang kau buat mulai dari sini,harusnya..''

''u-uwaaa,dia duduk terlau dekat!'' Eren histeris dalam hati.

''oi Jaeger,apa kau dengar penjelaskanku barusan?'' suara Rivaille memecahkan lamunan Eren.

''e-eh?ah!pensilk—''

Tangan Eren yang hendak mengambil pensilnya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Rivaille yang memegangi pergelangan tangan Eren.

''eh…Rivaille-sensei?''

''Eren..''

GLEK.

''t-tunggu dulu,tadi dia memanggilku Eren!?'' Eren shock karena tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Wajah Rivaille terus mendekati wajah Eren yang terlihat bingung,kedua tangan Rivaille menahan masing-masing tanga Eren.

''s-sensei?mmh—'' Eren tidak bisa membantah saat Rivaille melahap mulutnya. Eren ingin meronta-ronta supaya Rivaille melepaskannya,namun Rivaille terlalu kuat.

''R-Rivaille..sensei…''

''buka mulutmu.''

''eh?''

''saat aku menciummu,buka mulut.'' Rivaille memerintah Eren untuk 'membuka mulutnya' dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

''t-tapi..mmh—'' Eren benar-benar tidak bisa membantah laghi saat ia merasakan lidah Rivaille berasa didalam mulutnya dan akhirnya Eren pasrah karena walaupun ia menolak dan meronta-ronta,semua kerja kerasnya itu tidak berguna karena entah-kenapa-Rivaille-itu-kuat.

''a-ah,se-sensi..s-stop..'' Eren kembali meronta saat guru wali kelasnya itu mencium dan sambil sesekali menjilat lehernya.

''R-Rivaille-sensei..sa..kit..ah..'' Eren sudah tidak tahan saat Rivaille tiba-tiba menggigit leher Eren sampai meninggalkan bekas.

''!...kh..'' petir menggelegar,Rivaille langsung mengambil jarak dengan Eren begitu sadar kalau dia telah meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat jelas dileher anak tidak berdosa itu.

''apa yang kulakukan…'' gumam Rivaille sambil memijat dahinya dan beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya.

''se-sensei?''

''selesaikan tugasmu dan letakkan buku catatanmu diatas mejaku besok pagi.''

''eh?ta-tapi—''

''sekarang kau pulanglah,hari sudah mulai malam.''

''kalau begitu…saya pamit pulang dulu.''

Diperjalanan pulangnya,Eren terus berpikir kenapa Rivaille melakukan hal seperti itu?

Apa jangan-jangan Rivaille….menyukai Eren?

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

yo minna~~ *lompat dari balik semak semak* Alice is back!#ditampar

walau baru chapter satu,Eren udah diserang oleh guru wali kelasnya sendiri,maaf karena ceritanya terlalu cepat soalnya...Alice gabisa bikin cerita panjang2 #pundungdipojokan

ya by the way terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang mau baca FF gajelas ini sampai disini,Alice benar2 terharu *dikasih tisu sama Rivai heichou*

Alice akan terus berusaha membuat fanfic(walau gaje) dengan semangat!ganbarimasu! '-')9

riview please?:3


	2. Chapter 02

-Chapter 02.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden '_Eren-diserang-sama-guru-wali-kelasnya-sendiri.' _itu,Eren jadi sering melamun,jarang makan siang dan menjauhi Rivaille tentunya.

''oooi?Eren?'' Mikasa berusaha membangunkan Eren yang sedang melamun sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

''eh?ah,Mikasa,Armin?ada apa?''

''kok malah ada apa?kami kesini buat ngajak kamu makan dikantin,kalo gak cepet nanti kantinnya penuh,loh.''

''kalian ke kantin aja duluan,aku lag enggak napsu makan.''

''Eren,akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang makan siang,loh. Apa ada masalah?kamu bisa cerita sama aku dan Mikasa.'' ah,Armin…kamu memang cowok shota yang paling baik.

''tidakada apa-apa kok,aku cuma lagi agak enggak napsu makan.'' Eren tertawa tapit erlihat jelas kalau ketawanya itu dibuat-buat.

''kalau begitu,aku dan Armin ke kantin,ya?kalau ada apa-apa panggil kami saja,ya.'' kemudian Mikasa dan Armin beranjak dari kelas Eren menuju ke kantin.

''_AAAAHHHH!apa_ _yang waktu itu hanya mimpi?tapi bekasnya terlihat jelas dileherku,jadi_…_itu bukan mimpi?tap iRivaille-sensei bersikap sepert ibiasa saja?atau aku_ _yang aneh?AAARRRGGGH_ _AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!''_batin Erensambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

''Eren!''

''hah?apa?si—''

JDUAK!

Begitu namanyadipanggilsecaratiba-tiba,Erenlangsung sajamengangkatkepalanyatanpaba bi bu be bo,dan puncak kepala Eren berhasil menyundul dagu Jean yang tidak bersalah.

''AARRGH!EREN!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?KAU PIKIR DAGUKU ITU BOLA VOLI YANG DIPAKE BUAT ATRAKSI ANJING LAUT!?'' teriak Jean dengan suara indahnya sambi lmemegangi dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

''aduduh…sori-sori,tadi aku lagi ngelamun makanya kaget pas kamu panggil tiba-tiba.'' Eren yang memegangi puncak kepalanya meminta maaf layaknya anak kecil nabrak pak polisi…pake sepeda.

''udahlah,kamu dipanggil _Rivaille-sensei _tuh,disuruh keruangannya.''

JEDER.

Bumi gonjang ganjing

Colossal Titan nari balet

Dunia kiamat.

''….._Rivaille-sensei _memanggilku?ada perlu apa?'' tanya Eren dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya(baca : shock).

''mana aku tahu. Palingan disuruh bantu beresin ruangannya atau apalah gitu?'' Jean menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Eren beranjak menuju ruangan Rivaille dengan efek background awan hitam dan hujan petir.

.

.

.

''p-permisi…?'' Eren membuka pintu ruangan Rivaille dengan perlahan dan melihat Rivaille sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah tumpukan buku tebal yang berserakkan dilantai.

''apa kau tidak pernah diajari oleh ibumu kala umau masuk ke ruangan atau rumah orang lain itu harus ketuk pintu dulu,Jaeger?'' Rivaille memasang wajah datarnya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih seram dari biasanya bagi Eren.

Eren bergidik ngeri.

''m-maaf..''

''ulangi lagi.''

''hah?''

''kok malah hah?keluar,tutup pintu,lalu ketuk pintunya. ''

''…'' Eren tidak bisa membantah,hanya bisa menuruti Rivaille.

Setelah keluar dan menutup pintu,Eren mengetuk pintu tersebut.

''permisi,Rivaille-sensei.''

''ya silahkan masuk.''

'_serius,ini apa gunanya,sih?'' _batin Eren sambil menutup pintu ruangan dan berjalan menuju Rivaille yang masih diposisi semula.

''jadi…kenapa sensei memanggilku?''

''aku perlu bantuan.''

''bantuan apa?'' Eren bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

''bantuan untuk menyusu nbuku-buku in imenurut alphabet.''

Ada hening sebentar.

''semua buku….yang ada disini?'' mata Eren membulat.

Dari yang dia lihat,ini seperti lautan buku yang memenuhi ruangan layaknya air laut Samudera Pasifik.

''jangan bengong saja,bantu aku. Aku sudah menyusun buku-buku ini sampai urutan D.'' perintah Rivaille sambil mengambil beberapa buku yang berserakkan untuk diurutkan didalam rak.

Tanpa banyak komentar,Eren langsung saja mengambil beberapa buku dilantai untuk diurutkan.

Suasana hening.

Tidak suara yang berarti diruangan Rivaille saat ini,hanya suara langkah kaki Eren atau Rivaille yang sesekali beranjak dari depan rak untuk mencari buku.

''_suasana ini_ _awkward banget_…'' batin Eren sambil mencari-cari buku dengan huruf G.

''oi,Jaeger.'' suara Rivaille tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

''y-ya?''

''kau susun buku ini dirak,aku akan mencari buku dengan huruf G.''

''eh?kenapa tiba-tiba ga—'' tiba-tiba Eren menyadari sesuatu : Rivaille enggak bisa menggapai rak yang tinggi itu.

''cepat susun buku-buku ini,Jaeger.'' Rivaille memberikan '_Death Glare'_nya kepada Eren yang langsung sigap menyusun buku-buku tersebut dengan rapi.

'_DING DONG.' _ bel istirahat berbunyi dengan kencang,membuat Eren yang sedang konsentrasi mencari buku jadi terkejut.

''a-aaah!pelajaran Irvin-sensei sudah dimulai!mana akubelum ganti baju,pula!'' Eren panik pangkat 12.

''kau sudah cukup banyak membantu,kau boleh pergi sekarang.'' ujar Rivaille sambil masih menyusun buku dengan rapih.

''a-ah..saya permisi dulu.'' kemudian Ere nlangsung ngacir untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olahraga.

.

.

.

''kau telat 10 menit,Jaeger.'' ujar Irvin sambil mencatat keterlambatan Eren dibuku absen miliknya.

''maaf,sensei .tadi aku membantu Rivaille-sensei,makanya tidak sadar kalau pelajaran selanjutnya sudah mulai.'' Eren menjelaskan sambi lmenyeka keringatnya.

''membantu Rivaille?'' Irvin memasang wajah agak terkejut.

''i-iya…''

''membantu apa?''

''membantu mengurutkan buku-buku menurut alphabet diruangannya.''

''aneh,biasanya Rivaille tidak suka ada orang yang masuk keruangan pribadinya,makanya dia _tidakpernah _menyuruh orang untuk datang keruangannya.'' entah kenapa Irvin menegaskan dibagian '_tidakpernah_' dikalimatnya tadi.

Eren memasang wajah bingung ''_lalu kenapa dia malah sengaja memanggilku untuk membantunya?'' _batin Eren sambil melamun.

''sudahlah. Jaeger,sekarang kau lari lapangan 10x.''

''H-HAAH!?'' Eren shock setenga hidup.

''apa kau mau hukumanmu ditambah,Jaeger?''

Eren menggeleng cepat dan langsung menuruti perintah Irvin.

Setelah Eren menyelesaikan hukumannya,para siswa laki-laki membagi kelompok untuk bermain sepak bola.

Namun Eren masih memikirkan perkataan Irvin tadi sehingga dia tidak konsen main,malahan dia hanya melamun dipinggir lapangan sementara teman-teman sekelasnya sedang bermain bola dengan rusuhnya.

''hei,Bert. Apa kau merasa akhir-akhir ini Eren terlihat lesu dan sering melamun?'' tanya Reiner yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan,diseberang tempat Eren melamun.

''hm?masa sih?aku sih tidak terlalu perhatiin.''

''kamu itu memang enggak peka tau gimana?nenek-nenek lagi kayang juga pasti nyadar kalo Eren itu lagi…_galau.'' _Reiner sengaja menekankan dibagian '_galau_'nya.

''iya juga sih,kira-kira dia kenapa,ya?'' Bertholdt berpikir sambil terus memperhatikan Eren yang masih melamun dipinggir lapangan tanpa melakukan apa-apa .

''ngomong-ngomong,Berth,bagi minum dong.''

''minum kamu kemana?tadi,kan kamu bawa minum 1 botol?'' tanya Bertholdt sambil mencari-cari botol yang ia maksud.

''sudah habis,jadi aku taruh dikelas biar enggak hilang. Udah bagi ya,minumnya.'' tanp aba bi bu be bo,Reiner langsung mengambil botol air mineral yang ada ditanga nBertholdt dan langsung meminumnya.

''CIEEE REINER SAMA BERTHOLDT CIUMAN ENGGAK LANGSUNG!CIEEEEHHH!'' tiba-tiba suara perempuan yang terdengar dari sebelah Reiner membuat Reiner menyemburkan air yang baru saja dia minum.

''H-HAAH!?APA MAKSUDMU,HANJI-SENSEI!?'' Reiner berteriak seraya menatap wajah sang pemilik suara,Hanji Zoe,guru kesehatan di SnK High School.

''ufufufuuu,kau tidak tahu,ya?kalau Bertholdt sudah minum dari botol itu,lalu kamu minum dari botol itujuga,itu artinya kalian CIUMAN ENGGAK LANGSUNG.'' Hanji menjelaskan sambi lmemasang senyuman ala _fujoshi_ yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Background dibelakang Reiner langsung retak.

Sedangkan Bertholdt sedang asik nge-_blush _disebelah Reiner.

''HAN-JI-SEN-SEEEIII!''

''HUAAAA ADA ARMOURED TITAN NGAMUUKK!KYAHAHAHAAA!''

Mereka berduapun berakhir kejar-kejaran keliling lapangan selama satu jam pelajaran olahraga.

.

.

.

''EREN!AWAAAS!'' teriak seorang anak lelaki berambut-hampir-botak-alias-cepak kearah Eren sambil memasang tampang horor.

''hah?AAAHHH!'' Eren yang sadar dari lamunannya,langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya untuk menghindari bola sepak yang terbang kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

JDUG.

Bola sepak sukses menghantam lengan kanan Eren dengan diiringi epic Hallelujah sound efect.

''aduduh…CONNIE!KAMU TENDANG BOLANYA KEMANA SIH!?'' teriak Eren kepada cowo-cepak-Connie tersebut.

''sori,sori!lagian dari tadi dipanggilin kamu cengo aja,sih dipinggir lapangan.''

''lengan kanan kusakit banget,nih.''

''udah kamu keruangk esehatan aja,biar Hanji-sensei mengobatimu.''

''yaudah,bilangin Irvin-sensei,ya kalau aku keruang kesehatan.''

''yaya,sekarang kamu keruang kesehatan,sana.''

.

.

.

Saat Eren membuka pintu ruang kesehatan,bukannya Hanji yang ia temui,melainkan….Rivaille.

Eren asma ditempat.

''Jaeger?bukannya kau sedang pelajaran olahraga sekarang?''

''e-eh?ya…tadi lengan kananku kena bola sepak..''

''hoo?kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat,Jaeger.''

''eh?kenapa?''

''beberapa menit yang lalu Hanji datang kesini dengan lesu dan langsng ambruk keatas kasur,katanya sih habis dikejar-kejar sama '_Armoured_ _Titan yang lagi ngamuk_' makanya dia langsung tidur begitu saja.'' Rivaille menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menunjuk Hanji yang sudah terlelap diatas kasur ruang kesehatan dengan mulut terbuka dan masih menggunakan kacamatanya walau saa ttidur.

''_armoured titan?itukan julukan buat_ _Reiner gara-gara dia mirip armoured_ _titan dari_ _anime itu?masa Hanji-sensei kejar-kejaran sama_ _Reiner?'' _ batin Erens ambil memperhatikan Hanji yang tidur dengan damainya.

''biar aku saja yang mengobati lukamu,Jaeger.''

''e-eh?memangnya Rivaille-sensei tidak ada jadwal mengajar?''

''tidak,aku sedang bebas sekarang. Duduk disini dan lepas jerseymu.'' perintah Rivaille sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah tempat dia duduk.

''a-ah..baik.''

Saat Eren membuka jerseynya,bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkan oleh Rivaille masih terlihat jelas dileher Eren.

''bekas itu…'' Rivaille menaikkan alisnya.

''e-eh?aahh!i-ini..'' Eren yang menyadari kalau bekas itu telihat,langsung beruhasa menutupinya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

''perlihatkan bekas itu padaku.'' Rivaille memaksa Eren untuk memperlihatkan bekas itu supaya dia bisa menutupinya menggunakan plester.

''sudah. Sekarang perlihatkan lenganmu.''

''ah..ya.''

''lukamu tidak parah,hanya memar. Kalau kuberi obat pasti akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat.'' Rivaille mengamati bekas memar yang terlihat jelas dilengan kanan Eren sambil mengelusnya pelan dengan obat.

Tubuh Eren terasa bergetar dan wajahnya memerah.

''e-eh..se-sensei…a-aku sudah lebih baik,jadi…''

''lenganmu perlu dipijit sedikit lagi supaya memarnya tidak tambah parah. Bersabarlah sedikit,Jaeger.''

''t-tapi..i-itu..''

''…..apa kau takut padaku?''

'b-bukan begitu!h-hanya saja..itu..'' Eren sudah tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi.

''Ere—''

''Eren-kun~ ada apa kemari~?'' tiba-tiba Hanji muncul dibelakang Rivaille sambil memasang senyuman _fujoshi_-nya yang khas itu.

''H-HANJI-SENSEI!?BUKANNYA ANDA TERTIDUR!?''

''memang,tapi aku mendengar suara kalian,makanya aku terbangun.''

''_kayaknya suara kita itu kecil dan jarak kami dengan kasur yang ditempati Hanji-sebsei itu agak jauh,kenapa dia bis abangun?jelas banget kalau dia bohong.'' _batin Eren sambil sweatdrop.

''k-kalau begitu,saya permisi dulu,pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.'' Eren pun langsung ngacir keluar ruangan untuk mengganti bajunya.

''hei,bukannya itu jerseynya Eren-kun?'' Hanji yang menyadari jersey Eren tertinggal diatas meja ruang kesehatan langsung mengambil jersey tersebut.

''dasar bocah ceroboh.'' Rivaille menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kepinggiran meja.

''aku mau sihmengembalikan jersey ini,tapi aku tidak tahu dia dikelas mana.''

''kemarikan,'' lanjut Rivaille sambil mengambil jersey Eren dari tangan kanan Hanji '',biar aku yang mengembalikan ini.''

.

.

.

''Jaeger!''

Mendengar suara yang dia kenali memanggilnya,Eren bergidik ngeri kemudian melihatkearah sang pemilik suara.

''jerseymu ketinggalan diruang kesehatan.'' ujar Rivaille sambil memberikan jersey yang ia maksud.

''a-ah…maaf,aku akan lebih hati-hati.''

''jangan diulangi lagi,bisa-bisa nanti kau malah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Sekarang ayo kita masuk kekelas,waktunya pelajaran dengan wali kelas.''

''baik.''

begitu Rivaille dan Eren memasuki kelas,kepala sekolah yaitu Pixis,sedang memberikan pengumuman.

''ah,kalian datang diwaktu yang tepat sekali,aku baru saja akan memberikan pengumuman.''

''pengumuman apa,Pixis-san?'' Rivaille memasang nada bicara agak bertanya-tanya walau wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

''kau akan tahu saat kuumumkan. Nak,kau duduklah dibangkumu supaya aku bisa memberikan pengumuman.''

''ah,baik.'' Eren langsung duduk tertib ditempatnya.

''jadi,yang ingin kusampaikan adalah...''

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**yo,minna~ Alice desu~**

**terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah setia membaca fic gaje nan labil ini sampai chapter 2. ngomong2,Alice mandapat banyak komentar di chapter 1 tentang ****_''alur ceritanya kecepetan'' _****atau ****_''Rivai main nye_****rang ****_Eren aja,dia itu guru pedo,ya?''_**** makanya,chapter 2 ini Alice tambahin dialog sama adegannya biar kesannya gaterlalu kecepetan dan tadinya Alice mau buat Riviai -uhuk- nyerang Eren dikit2 gitu diruang kesehatan,tapi karena mereka lagi disekolah dan kebetulan ada Hanji,jadi Alice bikin Hanji jadi ****_''sang penghancur suasana.''_**** muahahahaa.**

**maaf ya kalau akhir chapter 2 ini ngegantung banget dibagian Pixis mau ngomong,Alice masih pemula dalam menulis fic,jadi gatau mau bikin akhir yang bikin penasaran itu gimana caranya**

**mungkin ada beberapa dari readers yang nyadar kalau Alice nyelipin sedikit Reiner x Bertholdt disini,tapi cuma pas Reiner di-cie-in sama Hanji,terus Bertholdtnya nge-blush sendiri,fufufufufu /abaikan author labil ini/**

**any way by the way busway,sekali lagi terima kasih kepada para readers yang membaca fic ini,Alice akan berusaha membuat fic yang lebih bagus dan cetar membahana!ganbarimasu!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter 03.

"Jadi, yang ingin kusampaikan adalah seluruh anak kelas 1 angkatan ke-34 tahun ini akan pergi mengikuti acara _retret _selama 3 hari 3 malam,dan untuk itu—" Belum selesai Pixis berbicara, salah seorang murid yang terlalu bahagia melewati garis batas normal kebahagiaan manusia langsung berteriak bahagia.

"YEIY KITA BAKALAN NGINEP 3 HARI 3 MALEEEM!" Teriakan seorang murid berambut-cepak-yang-kita-kenal-sebagai-Connie diikuti teriakan "HOREE!" Oleh murid-murid lainnya, termasuk Eren yang (tumben) tidak sedang melamun.

Sorakan bahagia para murid kelas 1-5 langsung menghilang ketika Rivaille memukul mejanya dengan satu tangan dan memasang _'death glare.'_ yang mampu membuat seseorang ciut jika menatapnya terlalu lama.

''Terima kasih, Rivaille,'' Setelah batuk sedikit, Pixis melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong ",Kita akan berangkat untuk retret tanggal 28 Oktober nanti, jadi kalian segera beritahu orang tua kalian dirumah. Nanti saya akan menyuruh OSIS untuk menempelkan pengumumannya di majalah dinding supaya kalian bisa mencatat keterangan tentang retret kali ini."

"Hem…tanggal 28 Oktober berarti 3 hari lagi,ya?" Gumam Jean sambil menopang dagunya.

"Pixis-san." Eren mengangkat tangannya yang menandakan kalau ia ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Ya?ada apa?"

"Um..sejak minggu lalu kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar negeri, jadi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mereka soal retret ini…''

"Apa kau tidak tahu nomor telepon atau alamat mereka disana?"

"Aku tidak tahu nomor telepon mereka disana, kalaupun aku menulis surat pasti sampainya akan lama."

"Hem…." Pixis terlihat bingung sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Apa kau tidak punya wali di sini, Jaeger?" Rivaille yang dari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara.

"Wali? Sebenarnya ada paman Hannes yang mengurusku,tidak apa kalau dapat ijin dari pamanku?"

"Tidak apa, asalkan walimu sudah mengijinkan itu sudah cukup.'' Pixis membalas dengan senyum ke-bapak-an.

"Baiklah, akan kutanyakan pada Hannes-san sepulang sekolah nanti."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Yo, Eren. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Eh? Hannes-san? Bukannya Hannes-san harusnya masih bekerja sekarang?"

"Yah, hari ini aku dapat jadwal bekerja setengah hari dari jam 6 sampai jam 12."

''Hee…ngomong-ngomong Mikasa mana? Belum pulang?" Eren bertanya sambil melihat kesana kemari mencari Mikasa.

"Tadi dia mengirim E-mail, dia bilang kalau dia sedang ke rumah temannya yang bernama Sasha buat belajar bareng."

"Ooh…"

"Apa kau mau makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

"Ah,ya aku mau."

.

.

.

"Oiya Hannes-san," Eren membuka suara saat sedang makan _onigiri_ yang dibuat oleh Hannes ",Tanggal 28 Oktober nanti sekolahku akan mengadakan retret selama 3 hari 3 malam, apa aku boleh mengikutinya?"

"Retret? Memangnya dalam rangka apa?"

"Hemm…gatau juga sih, kayaknya sih setiap tahun memang ada retret."

"Hoo…baiklah,kamu boleh pergi retret."

"Yang benar?" Eren menyambut kata-kata Hannes dengan senyumnya yang manis membahana yang membuat semua fangirl nosebleed(?).

"Ya, asalkan kau mau membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah selama dua hari ini." Jawab Hannes sambil melahap _onigiri_ nya.

"Terima kasih, Hannes-san!" Eren tersenyum unyu membahana.

.

.

.

"Armin! Selamat pagi!" Eren menyapa Armin yang sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah.

"Ah, Eren. Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau ceria sekali hari ini?''

"Hannes-san memperbolehkanku untuk mengikuti retret nanti!"

"Hee, orang tua ku juga sudah mengijinkanku. Oiya, kalau kau ikut berarti Mikasa juga ikut?''

"Tentu saja."

"Hee…Ah! Itu pengumuman tentang retret-nya! Ayo kita lihat, Eren!" Ujar Armin sambil menarik-narik tangan Eren.

Inilah sisi pengumuman tersebut :

**RETRET TAHUNAN SNK HIGH SCHOOL**

**-Murid yang ingin ikut serta harap meminta ijin dari orang tua kemudian segera melapor kepada OSIS, paling lambat tanggal 26 Oktober.**

**-Barang-barang yang perlu dibawa : jaket, topi, baju olahrga sekolah, dan obat-obatan(perekat luka, obat demam, dll.)**

**-Berangkat : tanggal 28 Oktober 2013, jam 06.00 sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah.**

**-Pulang : tanggal 30 Oktober 2013, berangkat dari hotel jam 06.30. **

**-Guru pembimbing : Dot Pixis, Rivaille, Irvin Smith, Mike Zacharias, Hanji Zoe.**

**-Murid yang terlambat memasuki bis saat pulang maupun berangkat akan ditinggal.**

**Ketua OSIS, Petra Ral. **

"…." Eren hening seketika saat mengetahui bahwa Rivaille juga ikut retret sebagai guru pembimbing.

"Eren? Ada apa?"

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Oiya Armin, istirahat nanti kita lapor ke OSIS, yuk."

"Oiya, kita, kan harus lapor ke Petra-senpai,ya?"

"Nanti saat istirahat aku akan kekelasmu, sudah ya.'' Eren kmudian langsung meninggalkan Armin dan beranjak menuju kelas 1-5.

Hari itu pelajaran berlangsung normal,tidak ada kejadian absurd maupun yang tidak bisa diperkirakan. Normal.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi,murid-murid memberi salam kemudian melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Ada yang makan, membaca buku, dan bahkan tidur pulas.

"Jaeger, kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Suara ini…kayaknya pernah denger,dimana ya?

"Rivaille-sensei? Ada apa?" Eren yang menghentikan langkahnya langsung menatap wajah wali kelasnya yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku ingin bicara di ruanganku."

"Eh? Tapi saya har—"

"Nanti saja. Ikut aku."

Eren hanya bisa mengikuti Rivaille menuju ruangannya sambil manyun karena harus melanggar janji dengan Armin yang dia ajak untuk menemui Petra.

.

.

.

Di ruangannya,Rivaille langsung duduk dikursi dengan nyamannya dan mempersilahkan Eren untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang berada tepat di depan mejanya.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Sensei?"

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal beberapa hari yang lalu."

"M-minta maaf?" Eren agak tidak percaya, guru wali kelasnya yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata orang dewasa minta maaf padanya.

Badai apakah yang akan terjadi?

''Soal yang di rumahku itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja…ya kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Ah..A-aku tidak marah atau apa,kok."

"Kalau kau tidak marah, kenapa kau terus menghindariku beberapa hari ini?" Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya.

"I-itu karena aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, jadi…ya begitulah."

"Jadi benar, kan kau tidak marah padaku?"

Eren hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun Eren menundukkan kepalanya, dia bisa menyadari bahwa sekarang Rivaille sedang beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Hiii! Apa dia marah padaku!?" Eren histeris dalam hati.

Namun yang sampai dikepala Eren bukanlah sebuah jitakan atau sebuah pukulan melainkan elusan lembut yang membuat Eren mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Rivaille tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengelus puncak kepala Eren.

Eren sendiri hampir tidak percaya.

Author yang nulis ini juga tidak percaya.

"RIVAILLE-SENSEI TERSENYUM!" Suasana dalam otak Eren _chaos_.

"Baguslah kau tidak marah padaku, aku tidak mau selama retret nanti suasana jadi _awkward_." Rivaille masih tersenyum lembut kearah muridnya itu, sedangkan sang murid hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"J-jadi selama ini Sensei merasa kalau aku menghindari Sensei karena aku marah?"

"Ya, tapi aku lega saat tahu kalau kau tidak marah padaku."

"M-maaf…"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf?"

"Aku membuat Rivaille-sensei merasa bersalah, aku jadi merasa tidak enak." Eren meminta maaf dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya tidak berani untuk menatap wajah gurunya itu.

Eren, bolehkah Author menculik engkau yang begitu unyu membahana? *Author dikejar Rivaille yang bawa pedang 3DMG*

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kita harus bersikap seperti biasa kalau tidak mau ada yang tahu soal ini." Senyuman lembut diwajah Rivaille kembali hilang, diganti oleh wajah datarnya yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Baik…"

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu?" Rivaille mencubit pelan pipi kanan Eren yang unyu-unyu.

"Aduduh! S-sakit!" Eren merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Rivaille yang mencubit pipinya.

"Padahal aku mencubitmu dengan pelan, tapi kau malah kesakitan. Dasar bocah." Rivaille kembali tersenyum sambil lanjut mencubit pipi muridnya yang unyu tersebut.

"H-hapi ihi hakit hanghet!" Eren bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan baik dan benar karena pipinya dicubit.

Cubitan tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi elusan lembut yang tidak sakit melainkan terasa hangat.

"Riva—"

'_TOK TOK TOK' _ Sang penghancur klimaks datang mengganggu.

"Siapa?" Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Eren dan beranjak menuju pintu ruangannya.

"Oi, Rivaille~~~"

Belum juga pintu dibuka, Rivaille dan Eren(dan mungkin para readers juga tahu) siapa yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut. Benar sekali. Hanji Zoe.

"Rivaille, setelah istirahat selesai, para guru akan meng—" Kalimat Hanji terpotong saat ia melihat Eren yang sedang duduk didepan meja Rivaille.

"_Arere_~? Eren-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini~?" Tanya Hanji sambil menutupi mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman ala _Fujoshi _miliknya.

"Aku memanggilnya karena ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan. Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Rivaille membalas pertanyaan yang bukan ditujukan untuknya dengan nada bicara agak kesal.

"Oiya, hampir lupa. Setelah istirahat siang nanti,para guru pembimbing retret akan mengadakan rapat, jadi jangan telat, ya~~" Kemudian Hanji langsung ngacir untuk memberitahu soal rapat kepada guru pembimbing lainnya.

"Jaeger, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat lagi seperti saat pelajaran irvin."

"A-ah, Baik. Saya permisi dulu, Rivaille-sensei."

.

.

.

2 hari penantian dihabisi oleh Eren dengan normal, ia juga sudah bersikap biasa pada Rivaille. Semuanya normal.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid kelas satu angkatan ke-34 datang.

Jam 05.45

Di lapangan sekolah, para murid-murid kelas satu sudah berkumpul dengan membawa bawaan masing-masing. Ada yang membawa koper, ransel, tas selempang, dan lain sebagainya.

Eren membawa satu koper berukuran sedang berwarna biru tua, dan sebuah tas ransel yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

Mikasa juga membawa satu koper kecil berwarna merah, dan tas selempang kecil berwarna kuning terang, dan ia juga masih memakai syal kesayangannya yang ia dapat dari Eren saat Natal tahun lalu.

Sedangkan Rivaille membawa koper berwarna hijau tua yang tidak terlalu besar, serta tas ransel berwarna hitam yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Para murid kelas satu angkatan ke-34, sekarang kita akan menaiki bis yang diparkirkan di depan sekolah,mohon kalian berjalan menuju bis tersebut dalam barisan sesuai dengan kelas kalian. Kalian akan menaiki bis sesuai dengan kelas kalian. Di bis sudah ditempelkan urutan nama kelas masing-masing, jadi kalian carilah bis sesuai kelas kalian." Pixis menjelaskan bis mana yang harus dinaiki para murid dengan menggunakan toa Masjid—salah,maksudnya—Toa yang ia dapat dari Irvin supaya semua murid dapat mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Setelah diberi instruksi dari Pixis, para murid kelas satu langsung berjalan menuju bis di depan sekolah dalam barisan dengan rapih.

Disetiap bis ada satu guru pembimbing yang menjaga para murid di dalam bis, setiap bis mendapat guru wali kelas masing-masing sebagai guru pembimbing.

Di kelas Eren jelas Rivaille yang menjadi guru pembimbing, sedangkan kelas Mikasa dan Armin adalah kelas yang paling (tidak)beruntung karena wali kelas mereka adalah Hanji Zoe.

"Kalian boleh melakukan apa yang kalian bisa lakukan di dalam bis, tapi kalau kalian membuat keributan atau semacamnya...kalian akan menjadi bahan eksperimenku yang selanjutnya, ufufufufuu~~~" Hanji mengeluarkan aura '_Mad Scientists'_ yang langsung membuat murid kelas 1-3 bergidik ngeri sambil sweatdrop.

Sama halnya dengan Hanji_, _Rivaille juga mengancam para muridnya tapi tidak sesadis Hanji.

"Pokoknya kalau kalian menimbulkan keributan atau merusak sesuatu dan lain lain, kalian akan kuhukum membersihkan bis ini sampai benar-benar bersinar."

Reaksi para murid kelas 1-5 juga sama dengan kelas 1-3 : bergidik ngeri sambil sweatdrop.

Betapa suramnya mereka.

.

.

.

Di dalam bis,para murid melakukan hal yang berbeda-beda.

Ada yang bermain kartu, makan, tidur, bercanda ria dengan teman sebangkunya, dan lain lain.

Sedangkan Eren sendiri hanya mendengarkan musik menggunakan headsetnya sambil tertidur pulas.

Bahkan saat semua murid dan bahkan supir bisnya pergi ketoilet, Eren masih saja tertidur pulas dengan headset yang masing terpasang di telinganya.

"Oi, Jaeger." Rivaille berusaha membangunkan Eren namun tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Oi." Masih tidak ada respon .

Akhirnya Rivaille memutuskan untuk memberikan Eren _ciuman selamat pagi _kepada muridnya yang sedang tertidur pulas tersebut.

Wajah Rivaille mendekati wajah Eren yang masih tertidur, jarak antara wajah mereka hanya berbeda 3cm.

Bibir Rivaille bertemu dengan bibir muridnya itu. Tidak ada main lidah ataupun gigitan melainkan hanya sentuhan antara bibir dengan bibir.

Menyadari kalau para murid sudah kembali dari toilet, Rivaille cepat-cepat menjauh dari murid kesayangannya itu dan duduk di bangku paling depan di bis, tempat dia duduk tadi.

Saat melanjutkan perjalananya, Eren terbangun dan menemui Jean dan Connie yang sudah kembali duduk disebelahnya.

''_Sepertinya bibirku habis menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat…tapi apa, ya?''_ Pikir Eren masih setengah tidur _''Ah, sudahlah.''_ Eren kemudian menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya sambil memakan camilan yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"_Dasar, anak itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku menciumnya saat dia tidur. Haa…sudahlah."_ Pikir Rivaille pasrah.

"_Lain kali aku akan menciumnya saat dia terbangun."_ Rivaille tersenyum tipis sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**Yo minna~**

**DEMI SEMPAK FEMALE TYPE TITAN YANG BERENDA,TERNYATA KALAU FILE UPLOAD PAKE MS WORD BARU BISA!*sembah sujud didepan komputer* /what/  
**

**aduuuuhhhh,Alice baru nyadar ternyata kalau pake ms powerpoint gabisa,pake ms word baru bisa di file upload,begitu Alice copy paste nih chapter 03 ke word terus Alice submit document,BISAA *nari balet diatas kepala colossal titan***

**mungkin dichapter 03 yang gaje nan labil ini masih ada kekurangan dalam hal typo, pengetikan dengan bahasa indonesia yang tidak baik dan tidak benar. tapi Alice sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga armoured titan untuk membuat chapter 03 ini sesuai saran para readers yang setia.  
**

**Alice akan terus berusaha!ganbare!**

**Kurosawa Alice.  
**


	4. Chapter 04

Chapter 04.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi retret, Eren tidak sadar bahwa guru wali kelasnya yaitu Rivaille terus memperhatikan dirinya dari kursi paling depan.

Begitu bis berhenti, para murid tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat retret yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Periksa barang bawaan kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Ujar Rivaille sambil kemudian berjalan keluar bis untuk menemui guru lainnya.

Begitu memasuki tempat retret, para murid bisa melihat ada beberapa pondok kecil yang tersebar ditempat retret tersebut.

Bukan hanya itu, para murid juga mendapati lapangan rumput yang lumayan luas, kolam renang, serta aula yang luas, cukup untuk menampung seluruh murid kelas satu angkatan ke-34.

Semua murid disuruh berbaris menurut kelas mereka dan memulai pembagian kamar.

Dengan menggunakan toa yang diberikan(lagi) oleh Irvin, Pixis menyebutkan nama para murid satu persatu dan menyebutkan kamar mana yang akan mereka tempati.

"Eren Jaeger, Reiner Braun, dan Connie Springer akan menempati pondok nomor 12." Ujar Pixis yang kemudian memberikan kunci kamar kepada Reiner.

"Yo, Eren, Connie. Kita sekamar, ya." Sapa Reiner ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Eren dan Connie yang sedang berusaha membawa koper mereka menaiki tangga.

"Betapa enggak beruntungnya kita, dapet pondok yang paling ujung." Ujar Connie sambil duduk di bangku yang tersedia di teras pondok.

"Udahlah, daripada enggak dapat pondok, kan?" Eren, mana mungkin murid yang ikut serta dalam retret bisa enggak dapet pondok atau kamar?

Reiner facepalm.

Connie facepalm.

Readers facepalm.

Sampai Authornya juga ikut facepalm.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kita bereskan barang-barang kita dulu terus langsung ke aula." Ujar Reiner sambil membuka pintu pondok dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

Pondok yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, terdapat satu kamar mandi, dan ada 3 kasur yang berjejer dari samping pintu masuk.

"Eren, kau tidur di tengah saja." Connie memberikan usul.

"Kalau begitu aku yang di dekat tembok, ya." Reiner memberikan suara sedangkan Eren hanya menerima keputusan kedua teman sekamarnya.

Begitu selesai membereskan barang bawaan, para murid disuruh berkumpul di aula yang terletak di seberang ruang makan.

"Dihari pertama ini, kita hanya akan melakukan kegiatan yang ringan karena kita baru saja sampai. Sekarang Rivaille-sensei dan Hanji-sensei akan membagikan _Name tag_ untuk kalian, mohon tulis nama dan kelas kalian di name tag tersebut dan jangan sampai hilang.

Setelah Rivaille dan Hanji membagiakan name tag yang dimaksud oleh Pixis, para murid dengan cepat menulis nama dan kelas mereka di kertas yang diselipkan di name tag tersebut.

Acara yang mereka ikuti hari itu berjalan lancar.

Mereka diberi pengarahan tentang retret, berapa lama waktu yang diberikan untuk istirahat, dan jam berapa mereka harus bangun dan melakukan senam pagi bersama di lapangan.

Karena mereka akan mengikuti beberapa acara yang mengandalkan team work, maka para murid dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok.

Hari pertama sudah selesai. Para murid dipersilahkan kembali ke pondok mereka untuk istirahat.

Para guru juga sudah disiapkan pondok yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari aula.

Pukul 21.00 malam hari.

Eren,Connie, dan Reiner tidak bisa tidur karena mereka merasa lapar dan haus. Berita buruknya : murid tidak diperbolehkan membawa makanan dan minuman ke dalam pondok.

Jadilah mereka sengsara.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang makan dan mengambil air minum di sana?" Eren member saran yang nekat setengah mati sehingga membuat Connie dan Reiner membuat ekspresi _'Dafuq'_.

"Apa kau terlalu haus sampai kau memberikan ide sarap seperti itu!?" Connie menentang keras.

"Connie benar, Eren. Kalau kita ketahuan keluar kamar malam-malam, kita akan menjadi kelinci percobaan dari Hanji-sensei."

Perkataan Reiner membuat Eren dan Connie bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa sengsaranya menjadi bahan percobaan Hanji.

Serem banget pasti.

"Tapi aku haus banget, nih!" Eren guling-guling di atas kasurnya.

"Apa boleh buat, sebenernya aku juga haus." Connie akhirnya setuju.

"Kalau kalian nekad tetep mau pergi ke ruang makan yasudahlah. Bawain minum buat aku juga, ya."

Krik, Reiner, Krik.

Dengan hati-hati, Eren dan Connie melihat keadaan sekitar sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Ternyata di dekat ruang makan ada beberapa murid yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan Eren dan Connie : minum.

"Hei, Eren, Connie. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Terdengar suara Jean yang menyapa Eren dan Connie dari belakang sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Kami haus. Kau sendiri ngapain di sini?"

"Sama seperti kalian."

"Oohhh…"

"Eren, ayo cepat ambil minum buat Reiner lalu kembali ke pondok!"

Begitu Eren mengambil minum untuk Reiner, tiba-tiba pintu pondok para guru terbuka dengan efek suara _'krieeet_' dan para murid mendapati sosok Hanji yang tersenyum ala _'Mad _ _Scientists'__ sambil mengancam para murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang makan._

_"Hei,kalian~ Kalau kalian tidak kembali ke pondok kalian masing-masing dalam waktu 5 detik, kalian semua akan menghadapi neraka dengan menjadi kelinci percobaanku besok pagi~"_

_"TIDAAAAKKKK! " Para murid histeris dalam hati._

_Semua murid langsung ngacir ke kamar mereka masing-masing tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo._

_Yang paling malang nasibnya adalah Eren dan Connie karena pondok mereka terletak dipaling ujung kawasan retret._

_Begitu sampai di dalam pondok, saking paniknya, Eren langsung terjun ke kasurnya tanpa melepas sandal yang ia pakai saat ke ruang makan._

_Reiner dan Connie ngakak guling-guling._

_Jam 05.00 pagi._

_Eren, Reiner, dan Connie yang sedang tertidur dikagetkan oleh suara peluit yang menggelegar._

_"Para murid diharap untuk segera bangun dan mencuci muka dan langsung ke lapangan untuk senam pagi!" Terdengar suara Irvin yang memberikan instruksi dari arah lapangan._

_"Kalau kalian tidak ke lapangan tepat waktu, aku akan menghukum kalian dengan berlari keliling lapangan ini sebanyak 20x!" Terdengar suara Hanji yang memberikan ancaman kepada murid menggunakan toa yang dia rebut dari Irvin, dan nada bicara yang cerah ceria penuh sukacita._

_Dalam waktu lima menit para murid sudah siaga di lapangan._

_Pemanasan dilakukan dengan keliling lapangan sebanyak 3x dan senam bersama, setelah itu para murid dipersilahkan mandi dan mengganti pakaian mereka dan segera ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama._

_Setelah sarapan, seharian mereka habiskan di dalam aula dengan berbagai rangkaian acara seperti menonton film yang memperlihatkan apa arti hidup, dan hal-hal yang dipelajari di retret._

_Pukul 20.00 malam._

_Para murid dibagikan sebuah saputangan berukuran agak besar yang digunakan untuk menutup mata mereka._

_Setelah semua murid menutup mata mereka, mereka diatur dalam sebuah barisan panjang yang melingkari aula dan para murid harus memegang bahu teman yang ada di depan mereka._

_Eren yang kurang mengerti suasana hanya bisa mengikuti instruksi dari guru-guru pembimbing dan memegang bahu Reiner Connie yang berada di depannya, sedangkan di belakang Eren ada Reiner yang memegangi bahunya._

Ternyata para murid disuruh untuk mengelilingi kawasan retret dengan kondisi yang tadi author jelaskan ditambah lagi mereka tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

Betapa malangnya kaki mereka.

Perjalanan mereka berjalan lancar sampai mereka sampai di tepi kolam renang dan mendengar suara 'BYUR!' yang bisa ditebak itu adalah suara sesuatu atau sesorang jatuh kedalam kolam renang tersebut.

"Eh, Eren." Connie berbisik kepada teman di belakangnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar suara _byur_ yang tadi?"

"Iya dengar. Emang kenapa?"

"Katanya itu suara Jean yang kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh ke kolam renang."

Eren niatnya mau ngakak setengah mati tapi ia tahan karena dia tahu dia bisa dihukum kalau benar-benar ngakak setengah mati.

Tidak ada badai, tidak ada hujan, cucian sudah diangkat, tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang menggelegar yang berasal dari barisan yang berada agak jauh di depan Eren.

"AAHHHH! ADA ULAR! ULAAARRR!" Dan teriakan tersebut disusul teriakan lainnya seperti "AAARGGH! ULAAAARRR!" Atau saking paniknya jadi "MANA!? ULER!? DORAEMON NABRAK TIANG LISTRIK!?"

Dan teriakan berjumawa itu ternyata berasal dari Christa yang kakinya mengenai sebuah ranting pohon yang jatuh.

Krik.

Setelah suasana _chaos_ berlalu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan damai.

Tapi itu hanya imajinasi.

Sentuhan di bahu Eren berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman yang sakitnya melebihi apapun di jagad per-titan-an.

Reiner mencengkram bahu Eren sekuat tenaga karena barisan mereka hampir putus.

Bayangkan : malem-malem, mata ditutup pake saputangan, jalan di lapangan rumput tanpa alas kaki, tanganmu mau lepas dari satu-satunya penuntun arah.

Serem banget pastinya.

"ARRGHHH! REINER! JAKETKU! LEPAASSS!" Eren merintih kesakitan karena Reiner menarik hoodie milik Eren yang menyebabkan si pemakai hoodie tersebut kecekek seketika.

"Reiner Braun! Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang!" Terdengar suara indah Rivaille yang datang mendekati Eren yang sedang setengah hidup dan Reiner yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya.

"T-tapi sensei! Nanti aku bakalan ketinggalan barisan!" Reiner bersikeras sambil (masih)menarik hoodie milik anak malang di depannya.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau Eren Jaeger di depanmu sudah setengah hidup gara-gara kau tarik hoodienya!? Lepas dulu!"

Kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Reiner langsung melepaskan tangannya dari hoodie Eren yang tidak berdosa.

"Jaeger, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku piker aku akan mati…" ERen sudah sangat _hopeless_ sekali.

"Eren, maaf ya! Aku tidak sadar!" Bertobatlah kau Reiner Braun.

"Ya..tidak apa…" Terlihat nyawa Eren keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Rivaille kepada muridnya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya tersebut.

"B-bisa kayaknya."

"Eren, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." Reiner yang sedang duduk di samping Eren turut perihatin karena Eren sudah seperti mayat hidup(lebay banget ya?).

"Jaeger, aku punya permen mint yang bisa membuat tenggorokanmu lebih baik. Ayo kita ke pondok guru."

"Baik.."

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ng…tenggorokanku sudah terasa lebih baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Rivaille tersenyum lembut seperti saat di ruangannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Eren nge-_blush_ seketika.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?" Ujar Rivaille sambil mengelus pipi Eren.

"T-tidak kok!"

"Benar?"

Eren mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tahu, kemarin saat di bis aku menciummu saat kau tidur."

Kurang frontal apakah kau Rivaille.

Wajah Eren sekarang lebih merah dari pada Colossal Titan.

"E-eeehhhhh!?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak sadar, ya?"

"W-waku itu aku tertidur pulas, a-aku benar-benar tidak sadar!" Eren berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Supaya kau ingat," Lanjut Rivaille sambil mendekati Eren ",Bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"E-ehh? Riv—mmh!" Perkataan Eren terputus karena tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, Rivaille melahap mulut Eren yang tidak berdosa.

Tidak seperti yang di bis, kali ini Rivaille menyuruh Eren membuka mulutnya supaya Rivaille bisa melahap mulut anak itu.

"Pastikan kau mengingat yang satu ini, Eren." Rivaille mencium dahi muridnya yang unyu cetar membahana tersebut, sedangkan sang murid hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil mendorong bahu Rivaille supaya dia terbebas dari posisi ambigu tersebut.

"R-Rivaille-sensei, kalau kita tidak kembali yang lain bisa khawatir…"

"Ka—"

"Ooooiiii Rivaaaaaaille~~~~~~~"

Sekali lagi, sang penghancur klimaks datang mengganggu.

Para fangirl menyiapkan 3D Maneuvering Gear untuk memberantas sang penghancur klimaks.

Tapi dihalangi oleh author yang masih waras.

"Che, Hanji." Akhirnya Rivaille mengambil jarak dengan Eren.

Eren masih membeku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jaeger, kau kembalilah ke pondokmu."

"Baik.."

.

.

.

"Eren, oooooiiii Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen."

"Hah? Apa? Armoured Titan nari balet?" Eren kelabakan.

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus, ada apa sih?" Tanya Connie sambil mengamati wajah Eren yang baru kembali dari dunia imajinasi.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Cuma agak capek."

"Maaf ya tadi aku menarik hoodie mu, soalnya aku panik banget." Reiner meminta maaf seperti sedang mengaku dosa—halah—kepada Eren.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku capek nih, aku tidur dulu ya." Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Eren langsung saja tidur pulas.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir retret.

Para murid dibangunkan dengan cara yang sama seperti kemarin dan melakukan senam pagi bersama.

Setelah sarapan, para murid melanjutkan acara di aula.

Mereka diceritakan tentang seorang lelaki yang membuat film dokumentar sesuai pengalaman hidupnya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita, para murid disuruh menuliskan kesan mereka terhadap cerita tersebut disebuah kertas kecil.

"Eren, kau mau menulis apa?" Connie benar-benar tidak tahu mau menulis apa sampai dia bertanya kepada Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sih jawab asal saja, misalnya ceritanya mengharukan atau apalah gitu?"

"kalau kau, gimana?" Tanya Connie pada Reiner yang sama seperti Eren, sedang menulis di kertas.

"Aku sama seperti Eren, ngasal."

"Yaelah, masa aku harus ngasal juga, sih?"

"dari pada enggak jawab?"

Akhirnya Connie mengikuti cara Eren dan Reiner menjawab : ngasal.

Beruntungnya jawaban asal mereka bertiga tidak begitu diperhatikan, maka mereka bebas dari malapetaka.

Pukul 09.00 pagi hari.

Para murid disuruh untuk kembali ke pondok masing-masing dan mengganti baju mereka dengan baju olahraga.

Benar sekali, mereka akan melakukan _Out bound_.

Out bond terdiri dari beberapa permainan seperti long tail, dan permainan lainnya yang mengandalkan team work.

Permainan pertama yang akan dihadapi oleh tim Eren adalah "Long Tail".

Long tail adalah permainan dimana seluruh anggota kelompok membuat sebuah barisan yang terdiri dari barang yang mereka bawa maupun tubuh mereka sendiri, kelompok yang membuat barisan paling panjang dialah pemenangnya.

Kelompok Eren berusaha membuat barisan terpanjang, bahkan para lelaki rela membuka kaos mereka untuk memperpanjang barisan.

"Sasha! Urai rambutmu keatas sambil tiduran! Itu akan membuat barisan semakin panjang!" Eren memerintah Sasha, si gadis pecinta kentang rebus berambut coklat dikelompoknya sambil membuka sepatunya dan melepaskan tali sepatunya untuk diulurkan.

"E-Eh? Memangnya itu akan berpengaruh?"

"Dikelompok kita cuma kau yang perempuan, pastinya akan berpengaruh walau cuma sedikit." Ujar Connie sambil melepas kaos olahraganya.

Seluruh barang sudah direlakan untuk membuat barisan, semua anggota sudah tiduran, tibalah waktu pengukuran.

"Selamat, tim Eren Jaeger menang tantangan long tail," Lanjut Irvin setelah mengukur panjang barisan tim Eren dengan menggunakan meteran ",Sekarang kalian ke tempat Rivaille untuk melakukan tantangan selanjutnya."

"_Posnya Rivaille-sensei!?"_ Eren benar-benar tidak sanggup menemui Rivaille setelah apa yang guru wali kelasnya lakukan kemarin malam.

Kelompok Eren menuju ke pos Rivaille untuk menyelesaikan tantangan selanjutnya sambil ber-hore-ria. Kecuali Eren.

Sesampainya di pos Rivaille, Eren bahkan tidak dapat menatap wajah Rivaille saking malunya.

"Jaeger, ada daun dirambutmu." Ujar Rivaille sambil mengambil daun yang terlihat jelas dirambut Eren.

"Eh? Ah, terima kasih…" Karena malu, Eren tidak sengaja sedikit menepis tangan Rivaille.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Rivaille langsung saja menjelaskan tantangan yang harus diselesaikan oleh kelompok Eren.

Nama tantangannya adalah "Menara Air". Dalam permainan ini, seluruh anggota kelompok(kecuali satu orang perwakilan) harus duduk melingkar dan saling berhadapan. Mereka akan menaikkan kedua kaki mereka supaya semua kaki anggota kelompok membentuk sebuat kerucut, dan menahan sebuah ember menggunakan kaki mereka supaya tidak jatuh atau miring. Kalau ember sudah siap, seorang perwakilan dari kelompok yang tidak ikut duduk di tanah dan membentuk kerucut akan mengisi ember tersebut dengan air yang dia ambil dari ember yang terletak sekitar 1 setengah meter dari tempat teman-teman sekelompoknya menahan ember.

Dikelompok Eren, yang berperan sebagai pengisi ember adalah Sasha, sedangkan yang lainnya bertugas menahan ember sampai ember tersebut terisi penuh.

"SASHA! CEPETAN! BERAT NIH!" Ember yang sudah terisi tiga per empatnya membuat Connie histeris sendiri menyuruh Sasha untuk tancap gas, sedangkan yang lain hanya terus berusaha menahan ember tersebut supaya tidak miring ataupun jatuh.

"Yak stop! Tim Jaeger menang."

Begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Rivaille bahwa mereka menang, Eren, Connie, Reiner, Marco, dan Sasha langsung berdiri dan ber-hore-ria sekali lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan tantangan, Connie dengan senyum liciknya mengambil ember yang tadi diisi air dan menyiram satu per satu anggota kelompoknya sampai basah kuyup.

"Connieeee!" Satu per satu dari mereka menjitak Connie yang hanya cekikikan karena berhasil membuat teman-teman sekelompoknya basah.

"_Mission Success!"_ Batin Connie sambil dijitaki.

"Pos kalian selanjutnya adalah posnya Hanji, berhati-hatilah."

Kebahagiaan mereka berubah menjadi rasa takut akan tantangan Hanji.

"Haaaii~ selamat dataang~~~" Hanji tebar senyuman bahagia kepada kelompok Eren yang berwajah suram.

"_Kita akan mati di sini."_ Pikir mereka.

Tantangan yang akan mereka selesaikan di pos kematian—salah, pos Hanji— adalah "Pipa Bocor".

Cara bermain pipa bocor tidak terlalu sulit.

Semua anggota kelompok harus menutup lubang-lubang yang ada di pipa besar yang akan diisi oleh air, mereka boleh menutup lubang dengan tubuh ataupun jari mereka, usahakan tutup lubang-lubang itu sampai air meluap dari pipa tersebut.

"ARRGGHHH! JARIKU NYANGKUT DILUBANGNYAAA!" Jerit Eren sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari lubang pipa.

"Tahan dulu sampai airnya penuh!" Reiner sebenarnya kasihan sama Eren, tapi dia harus menahannya sampai airnya meluap.

Setelah airnya berhasil meluap, jari Eren ditarik keluar dengan bantuan Hanji dan alhasil jari Eren merah setengah.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.00 sore hari.

'PRIITTT!' Suara peluit yang kencang terdengar dari arah lapangan dan membuat murid-murid yang sedang menjalankan tantangan terkejut.

"Suara apa itu?!" Marco yang sedang berjalan bersama kelompoknya terkejut saat mendengar suara peluit.

"Itu isyarat dari Pixis-san, kalian harus cepat-cepat kembali ke lapangan." Ujar Mike dengan wajah agak datar.

Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, semua murid sudah berkumpul dilapangan.

"Kalian sudah mengikuti out bond dengan semangat, sekarang kalian diperbolehkan kembali ke pondok masing-masing untuk mandi dan mengganti baju kalian. Aku member kalian waktu setengah jam untuk mandi dan langsung ke ruang makan, sekian."

.

.

.

"Huuh, badanku basah gara-gara tadi Connie sirem-sireman, nih." Tampangnya Eren masih tidak terima disirem sama Connie.

"Heheheheheeee, iseng doang, iseng."

Dua jitakan mendarat dikepala botak Connie secara bersamaan. Dari Eren dan bonus dari Reiner.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka kembali ke aula untuk melanjutkan acara.

"Jaeger, kau baik-baik saja? Tampaknya kau lemas sekali." Rivaille bertanya kepada Eren yang berjalan memasuki aula sambil agak sempoyongan.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja—"

BRUGH.

Eren sukses jatuh dan mendarat dipelukan Rivaille yang hangat.

"J-Jaeger!?"

"Eren!?"

Suasana _chaos_.

Eren yang masih berada dipelukan Rivaille pingsan, wajahnya merah, dan nafasnya berat tidak beraturan.

Betul sekali. Eren demam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia bisa demam begini?" Tanya Hanji sambil mengukur suhu tubuh Eren yang sedang tertidur di kasur Rivaille. Di ondok guru. *para fangirl mulai mimisan*

"Apa gara-gara tadi aku menyiramnya saat main Menara Air?" Connie tampaknya merasa bersalah.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyiram kami semua? Kenapa hanya Eren yang demam!?" Ujar Sasha agak panik.

"Mungkin ini karena memang daya tahan tubuhnya lemah, kalau menurutku sih begitu." Ternyata Hanji memang seorang dokter. *dijadiin umpan titan sama Hanji*

"J-jadi gara-gara aku dia jadi demam dan pingsan begini…"

"Sudahlah, kau 'kan tidak tahu kalau daya tahan tubuhnya lemah, lebih baik sekarang kalian kembali ke pondok kalian." Hanji berusaha menenangkan Connie yang mulai panic karena merasa bersalah.

"Tapi Eren mas—"

"Biar saja Rivaille yang merawat Eren-kun, ya, kan?" Ujar Hanji sambil menepuk pundak pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hah? Ap—"

"Aku mau tidur, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke pondok. Rivaille, jaga Eren-kun baik-baik, ya~ ufufufuuu~~" Hanji pun keluar dari kamar Rivaille bersama murid-murid lainnya.

Hening.

"_Dasar, apa sih yang ada dikepala Fujoshi aneh itu."_ Batin Rivaille sambil menghela nafas.

"Rivaille..sensei..?" Terdengar suara Eren yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Eren?"

.

.

'_Eren…'_

.

.

"…Lagi…"

"Hah?"

"Panggil namaku sekali lagi…" Gumam Eren sambil memegangi lengan baju Rivaille.

"Eren…"

"Sensei…"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa saat kita sedang berdua saja kau memanggilku 'Eren'?"

"…Rahasia." Rivaille menjawab dengan tersenyum tipis sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya. Persis Seb*sti*n Mic*elis dari Bl*ck B*tl*er. Bedanya Rivaille ce—tidak setinggi Seb*sti*n.

"Eeehh?" Eren langsung memonyongkan bibirnya kayak gini ( =3=).

"Tapi suatu saat kau akan tahu." Ujar Rivaille yang masih tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus dahi Eren dengan lembut.

"….Wajahmu memerah lagi."

"A-Aku kan sedang demam! Ya wajar saja kalau mukaku merah, kan!?"

"Tapi wajahmu melebihi batas normal orang demam, tahu." Rivaille menyentil pelan dahi Eren yang ditempeli kompres oleh Hanji.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya sekarang kau tidur. Besok pagi kita harus pulang."

"Ng…baiklah…"

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Eren terbangun di atas kasurnya yang ada di pondoknya sendiri.

"Loh? Bukannya kemarin aku tidur di pondok guru, ya?" Batin Eren sambil melihaat sekeliling.

Terlihat Reiner dan Connie yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelah tempat Eren tidur.

"Mhh…kau sudah bangun, Eren?" Ujar Reiner setengah tidur.

"Ya, begitulah…"

"YAAMPUN EREN! KAU SUDAH BANGUN? GIMANA DEMAMMU? UDAH SEMBUH!?" Suara Connie menggelegar persis seperti ibu-ibu yang telat kepasar yang lagi ada discount 70% all item(emang midnight sale?) saat melihat Eren.

"CONNIE! SUARAMU ITU UDAH KEA SUARA COLOSSAL TITAN YANG LAGI NYANYI HEAVY ROTATION!" Satu jitakan sekali lagi mendarat ke kepala botak Connie, kejutan selamat pagi dari Reiner.

Eren yang melihat mereka hanya bisa diam sambil sweat drop.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah sembuh, kok."

"Bener enggak apa-apa? Maaf ya aku nyirem kamu pas main Menara Air…"

"Enggak apa kok. Udah kita beres-beres aja, habis ini kita pulang, kan?"

Setelah sesi minta maaf lahir dan batin antara Eren dan Connie—halah—merekapun segera membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan segera menuju lapangan.

"Sekarang kita akan bersiap untuk naik ke bis, pastikan barang-barang bawaan kalian tidak ada yang tertinggal dan kalian sudah menyerahkan kunci pondok kepada Mike-sensei." Ujar Pixis menggunakan toa(Pixis sering pake toa, ya?).

.

.

.

Di dalam bis, para murid kelas 1-5 sebagian besar tertidur karena mereka lelah setelah out bond kemarin.

Yang bangun hanya tiga sampai empat orang termasuk Eren.

Eren tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran tentang kata-kata Rivaille.

.

.

.

'_Rahasia.'_

_._

_._

_._

Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari sebulan berlalu sejak hari terakhir retret.

Bahkan sampai sekarang Eren masih berpikir apa maksud dari kata-kata Rivaille.

Apakah Rivaille sekedar main-main atau…

"_Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkiiinnnn!"_ Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya supaya pikiran itu menghilang.

Saat ini sedang liburan musim dingin, Eren yang tidak ada kerjaan hanya bisa melamun di kamarnya.

"Eren, kau tidak mau keluar? Beberapa hari ini kamu di rumah terus, loh." Ujar Mikasa sambil menghampiri Eren yang masih melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Tidak, aku lagi malas keluar."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Sejak retret berakhir kamu sering melamun."

"Tidak.." Jawab Eren singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada ku, ya. Aku mau ke rumah Sasha dulu, mau bikin PR bareng." Mikasapun menutup pintu kamar Eren dari luar dan pergi ke rumah Sasha.

.

.

.

_Drrrt drrrt._

Handphone Eren berbunyi, menandakan ada yang mengirim E-mail.

"_Siapa yang mengirimiku E-mail, ya?"_ Batin Eren sambil membuka handphonenya.

From : Rivaille

"Eren, apa kau bisa datang ke sekolah sebentar?"

"…_.Rivaille-sensei?"_ Eren yang kaget saat menerima E-mail dari Rivaille langsung saja memasang ekspresi _'Dafuq'_.

Sebenarnya apa keperluan Rivaille sampai harus memanggilnya ke seklah saat liburan musim dingin begini?

**-TO BE CONTINUED –**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Akhirnya chappie 4 selesai! *banzai* \('-')/**

**Alice benar-benar mikir keras buat bikin adegan lophe lophe antara Rivai sama Eren di sini, tapi akhirnya jadi juga~**

**Pengalaman Eren di retret ini persis seperti pengalaman Alice waktu pergi retret waktu kelas 6 SD loh~ kecuali yang bagian lophe lophe sama yang demam itu Alice enggak mengalami. Dan yang hoodie Eren ditarik sama Reiner itu juga Alice alami, loh~ waktu itu yang ada dibelakang Alice adalah anak cowo yang sekelompok sama Alice, dia panik dan gamau lepasin hoodie Alice sampai guru wali kelas datang menyelamatkan, persis seperti Rivai /dibacok Eren/**

**Tapi Alice enggak nyampe kecekek dan gabisa nafas, tapi serius sakit banget *mengingat masa lalu* /halah/**

**Jadi inilah pengalaman retret seorang Eren Jaeger, semoga kalian menikmati dan berminat meninggalkan review kalian, Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	5. Chapter 05

Chapter 05.

Pukul 11.00 pagi hari.

_Drrrt drrrt._

Handphone Eren bergetar, menandakan ada yang mengirim E-mail kepada Eren.

"_Siapa sih yang mengirim E-mail?"_ Batin Eren sambil membuka handphonenya.

From : Rivaille

Eren, apa kau bisa datang ke sekolah sebentar?

"…_.Rivaille-sensei?"_ Eren yang kaget saat menerima E-mail dari Rivaille langsung saja memasang ekspresi _'Dafuq'_.

Sebenarnya apa keperluan Rivaille sampai harus memanggilnya ke sekolah saat liburan musim dingin begini?

From : Eren

Eh? Memangnya ada perlu apa?

From : Rivaille

Sudahlah pokoknya kau cepat datang ke sekolah, atau kau mau aku yang ke sana?

From : Eren.

TIDAK PERLU! AKU AKAN SEGERA KE SANA!

Tampaknya capslock Eren jebol.

.

.

.

Selang 30 menit, Eren sudah tiba di sekolah dan dia mendapat E-mail dari Rivaille yang berkata bahwa Rivaille berada di ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

CKREK.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan Eren melihat Rivaille yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Haaaai Eren-kuuun~~~~~" Hanji yang mendadak muncul dari balik pintu membuat Eren terkejut dan jatuh duduk ke belakang.

"Apa itu barusan?" Eren masih shock.

"Hahahahahaaa maaf ya~" Hanji yang masih cekikikan langsung membantu Eren untuk kembali berdiri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Rivaille-sensei memanggilku kemari?"

"Hanji yang menyuruhku memanggilku, aku hanya membantu." Rivaille menjawab sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Betul sekali~" Hanji masih tampak bahagia seperti biasanya.

"Apa Hanji-sensei memerlukan bantuanku?"

"Yap, aku membuat sebuah obat baru, jadi aku memerlukan sebuah kelinci percobaan."

Tamatlah riwayat seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Jadi…Hanji-sensei memintaku untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"_Tamat sudah riwayatku."_ Batin Eren sambil baca doa dalam hati.

"Supaya tidak terjadi hal yang diinginkan, aku memanggil Rivaille untuk membantu." Ujar Hanji sambil menunjuk Rivaille yang masih dalam posisinya yang tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hanji-sensei membuat obat apa?" Eren tampaknya agak ragu.

Wajar sekali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku membuat obat apa, aku hanya dikasih resepnya oleh perusahaan."

GEDUBRAK.

Krik.

"T-tunggu..maksud Hanji-sensei perusahaan apa?"

"Hm? Aku belum cerita, ya?" Lanjut Hanji sambil memasang ekspresi bangga ",Aku ini seorang ilmuwan yang sedang dalam masa _training_. Untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan resmi, aku harus menyempurnakan dan menyimpulkan apa guna dari ramuan ini."

JEGER.

Ilmuwan sodara-sodara.

Eren yang mendengar pernyataan dari Hanji _shock_ seketika.

"I-ILMUWAN!?"

"Jangan keras-keras, Jaeger." Rivaille tampaknya tidak terkejut sama sekali, sepertinya dia tahu kalau Hanji itu _calon_ ilmuwan resmi.

"T-tapi kenapa Hanji-sensei menjadi guru di sekolah ini sedangkan Haji-sensei sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi seorang ilmuwan?"

"Aku masuk ke sekolah ini sebagai guru kesehatan karena ingin cari pengalaman, itu saja~" Ujar Hanji masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mulai eksperimennya, Hanji?" Rivaille Nampak tidak sabaran.

"Baik, baik. Eren-kun, coba kau minum ini." Hanji menyodorkan sebuah gelas yang berisi air bening yang tampak seperti air putih biasa.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Eren meminum air tersebut dan menunggu.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu, Eren-kun?"

"…Rasanya biasa saja."

"Masa, sih?" Hanji tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba, kulit Eren langsung pucat pasi dan tampak melemah dan akhirnya Eren pingsan di tempat.

"HANJI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Rivaille tampak panik ketika muridnya tiba-tiba pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

"A-AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU! KAU INGAT,KAN KALAU AKU HANYA DIKASIH RESEPNYA OLEH PERUSAHAAN!?"

Demi badan Armoured Titan yang sixpack, apa yang telah terjadi?

.

.

.

"…re.."

"_Rasanya… ada yang memanggilku…"_ Eren yang tadinya tidak sadarkan diri, mulai bangun dan mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"EREN!" Suara yang memanggil nama Eren akhirnya terdengar jelas saat Eren sepenuhnya bangun.

"Rivaille…sensei…?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, apa kau merasa aneh?" Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajah Rivaille.

Kejadian langka.

"T-tidak.. hanya sedikit lemas…Dimana Hanji-sensei?"

"Si bodoh itu langsung pergi ke lab fisika untuk mengambil penawarnya segera setelah kau pingsan."

"Ini.. dimana?" Tampaknya pikiran Eren masing melayang kesana kemari tralala trilili.

"Ini masih di ruang kesehatan, untungnya kau pingsan di ruangan yang ada ranjangnya."

"Ukh…"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

.

.

.

'_Eren…'_

.

.

.

"Sensei, anda masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"Saat retret aku bertanya kenapa Sensei memanggilku _'Eren'_ saat kita berdua saja."

"Ah…itu rupanya."

"Tolong dijawab, Sense—ukh.."

"Pengaruh obat Hanji masih ada, jangan bicara terlalu banyak dulu."

"T-tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa! Dan juga kenapa waktu itu Sensei menci—" belum Eren protes, tiba-tiba Hanji memasuki ruangan sebagai sang-penghancur-klimaks.

"AKU BAWA PENAWARNYA! EREN-KUN, KAU SUDAH BANGUN? BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU? BAIK? PUSING?" Teriakan panik Hanji menggelegar.

Rivaille yang kesal langsung menimpuk wajah Hanji menggunakan bantal.

_Head shot._

"Sudah diam, kau bawa penawarnya, kan? Berikan pada Jaeger sekarang."

"_Saat Hanji-sensei datang, Rivaille-sensei kembali memanggilku Jaeger…" _Batin Eren lesu.

"Nah Eren-kun, minum ini supaya kau sembuh." Hanji menyodorkan sebuah botol air mineral yang berisi air berwarna biru terang kepada Eren yang masih lemas.

Setelah meminum penawarnya, wajah Eren memerah, dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tapi kali ini bukan demam.

"Jaeger, ada apa? Wajahmu merah sekali." Ujar Rivaille sambil mendekati Eren.

"Ri-Rivaille…sensei…" Eren terengah-engah.

"Hanji, apa benar yang kau berikan itu penawarnya!?"

"T-tunggu…AKU LUPA KALAU PENAWAR INI SALAH!" Hanji panik pangkat Colossal.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Obat ini memang bisa menghilangkan efeknya, tapi aku memasukkan bahan yang salah kedalam penawar ini!"

"OBAT MACAM APA YANG KAU CAMPURKAN KE PENAWARNYA!?"

"Kh…S-sensei.." Eren sudah _hopeless_ sekali sodara-sodara.

"obat.._perangsang.._"

JEGER.

Sungguh terlalu.

Obat perangsang sodara-sodara.

"Hanji…" _Death Glare_ menatap Hanji seketika.

"Hiii! MAAFKAN AKUUU!" Hanji kemudian langsung ngacir keluar ruang kesehatan sambil nangis Bombay.

"Che, tidak pilihan lain."

"Sense—ah.." Eren sontak kaget saat Rivaille tiba-tiba mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

"a-apa yang—"

"Hanji bilang kalau dia memasukkan obat perangsang didalam penawar yang kau minum, jadi aku harus melakukan itu supaya efeknya hilang."

Wajah Eren langsung merah seketika.

"E-eeh!? T-tapi—"

"Jangan berisik, diam dan turuti apa yang kuperintahkan." Rivaille kemudian langsung beralih menciumi leher Eren sambil meraba dibalik kaus yang dipakai Eren.

"T-tunggu..Rivaille..sense—kh.."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan."

Awh betapa frontalnya kau Rivaille.

"E-eeh!? M-maksudnya..!?" Eren sudah semerah Colossal Titan.

"Kau sudah 15 tahun tapi tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan?"

"A-aku tahu, tapi masa Rivaille-sensei benar-benar akan…"

"Mungkin, kalau itu diperlukan."

Eren nge-_blush_ seketika.

"T-tapi ini,kan DI SEKOLAH."

"Tapi sekolah sedang libur dan tidak ada orang lain."

Alasan yang cukup meyakinkan.

"R-rivaille…Sens—" Eren ingin membantah tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Rivaille menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Eren sudah tidak bisa menghindar.

.

.

.

GREK.

Hanji membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan perlahan dan menemukan Eren yang tertidur pulas di ranjang dan Rivaille yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Darimana saja kau, Hanji?"

"Tadi aku membuat penawar untuk obat perangsang itu." Ujar Hanji sambil memperlihatkan segelas cairan bening seperti air putih.

"Tidak perlu, khasiat obatnya sudah hilang."

Hening.

"APA!? BAGAIMANA CARANYA!?"

"Itu rahasia." Sepertinya dunia memang akan lebih damai kalau Hanji tidak mengetahui caranya.

.

.

.

"Mmh…ini..di ruang kesehatan..?" Eren yang baru sadar sepertinya masih belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Oi," Suara yang tiba-tiba memanggil membuat Eren terlonjak kaget ",Lama sekali kau bangunnya."

"M-maaf…"

"Bagaimana tubuhmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ng…" Eren hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan kemudian langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wajahmu masih merah, apa pengaruh obatnya belum habis?" Ujar Rivaille sambil menarik dagu Eren yang menyebabkan Eren langsung membuang muka.

"Eren, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya masih penasaran kenapa Rivaille-sensei memanggilku 'Eren' saat kita berdua saja, aku harus mengetahui alasannya."

Rivaille membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya padamu."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Sensei hanya main-main denganku?"

"Hah? Apa maks—" Belum selesai Rivaille berbicara, Eren langsung saja lari keluar dari ruang kesehatan tanpa bicara apapun.

"EREN! TUNGGU!" Dengan sigap, Rivaille langsung menyusul Eren, namun Eren berlari terlalu cepat seperti Armoured Titan yang siap menerjang Wall Maria sehingga Rivaille tidak bisa menyusul.

"HANJI! TANGKAP DIA!" Teriak Rivaille kepada Hanji yang baru saja keluar dari lab fisika yang akan di lewati oleh Eren.

"Hm? Baiklah~" Entah-bagaimana-caranya, Hanji bisa menangkap Eren yang sedang berlari secepat Armoured Titan itu dengan mudah.

"Hanji-sensei! Lepaaassss!" Eren meronta-ronta layaknya Titan yang akan dimutilasi dan dimasak menjadi sup Titan dengan kecap manis.

"Eren! Dengar dulu!" Rivaille akhirnya sampai didekat Eren yang masih meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Hanji

"Tidaaak!" Eren meronta sekali lagi dan berhasil lolos.

Rivaille dan Hanji hanya bisa cengo melihat betapa cepatnya Eren berlari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih sampai Eren-kun ngamuk begitu?" Hanji tampak penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Rivaille singkat sambil beranjak pulang dengan sedikit lesu.

.

.

.

Saat liburan musim dingin selesai, Eren merasa enggan untuk masuk sekolah karena apa yang dia alami saat liburan.

"_Aahh…rasanya aku ingin bolos saja…"_ Batin Eren sambil memasuki kelas dengan lesu.

"Eren, kenapa kamu lesu begini?" Terdengar suara Mikasa yang berkunjung ke kelas Eren karena khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu balik aja ke kelasmu, bel sudah mau berbunyi."

"Yasudah…kamu baik-baik ya dikelas." Kemudian Mikasa langsung beranjak keluar dari kelas Eren.

.

.

.

-Istirahat makan siang-

"_Haah…aku tidak ingin makan sama sekali…"_ Batin Eren yang meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Saat menyusuri lorong, Eren bertemu dengan sosok yang paling tidak ingin dia temui : Rivaille.

"Oi Jaeger, aku bicara denga—" Belum selesai Rivaille berbicara, Eren langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju toilet.

Semua murid yang beada disana(dan bahkan Rivaille juga) cengo melihat betapa cepatnya Eren mengambil langkah seribu.

"_AAAHH! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA MENEMUINYA RIVAILLE-SENSEI SAMA SEKALI!"_ Batin Eren sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya di dalam stall(kotak yang ada jambannya yang di toilet ituloh).

"Oi Eren, kenapa kau menghindariku seperti itu?" Rivaille ternyata telmi.

Hening.

Tidak ada respon.

Karena Rivaille merasa dikacangin sama Eren, dia memutuskan untuk mengancam muridnya yang lagi ngumpet di dalam stall itu.

"Eren, kalau kau tidak keluar dalam hitungan detik, aku bersumpah akan menendang pintu stall ini sampai hancur."

Eren langsung bergidik ngeri dan memberikan respon.

"T-tidak mau!" Masih ngambek ternyata.

"Oi Eren, keluar dulu."

"Tidak!"

"Keluar atau aku akan menghancurkan pintu stall ini." Kalau didengar dari nada bicaranya, Rivaille tidak bercanda, itu artinya Eren dalam bahaya.

Dengan perlahan, Eren membuka pintu stallnya sambil memasang ekspresi 'tolong-maafkan-aku-ibunda-tiriku-yang-tercinta'.

Sedangkan Rivaille sudah memasang _Death Glare_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Tuhan selamatkan aku."_ Eren baca doa dalam hati.

"Eren, biasanya kau pergi ke kantin saat ostorahat siang, tapi kenapa tadi kau tidak ada disana?"

"Eh? Sensei tahu dari mana?"

"Springer yang memberitahuku."

"_TERKUTUKLAH KAU CONNIE PRINGLES!" _Eren mengutuk teman sekelasnya yang mirip biksu klinik Tong Fang itu dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa waktu kau tiba-tiba mengamuk dan kabur tanpa permisi?"

Mana ada orang kabur tapi permisi dulu.

Ngek.

"H-habisnya..Rivaille-sensei tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hanya karena itu?"

'Hanya' karena itu.

"Karena Sensei tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..aku berpikir bahwa Sensei melakukan semua hal itu selama ini karena..Sensei hanya..main-main denganku." Ujar Eren sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sedang menangis.

Hening sebentar.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Lanjut Rivaille sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eren ",Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku seriu—"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

Bel masuk menghancurkan suasana.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali ke kela—" Eren yang hendak kembali ke kelas(sebenarnya ingin menghindari Rivaille juga) ditahan oleh Rivaille dengan dipeluk dari belakang.

"Oi bocah, dengar dulu sampai aku selesai bicara." Rivaille berbisik di telinga Eren yang menyebabkan Eren berontak kecil-kecilan.

"R-Rivaille-sensei, lepas—"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya…"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Maaf sekali karena chapter 5 ini lama banget diapdetnya(iya gak sih?), soalnya setiap Alice mau lanjutin ini chapter 5, pasti ada gangguan seperti mami memperhatikan monitor(gawat banget tuh), temen kirim bbm terus-terusan de el el, jadi mohon maaf karena udah lama apdet, ceritanya pendek dan labil pula.**

**Tapi Alice akan terus berusaha~TATAKAEEE *terbang pake baling-baling bamboo* /hah.**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	6. Happy Ending

Chapter 06.

"Oi bocah, dengar dulu sampai aku selesai bicara." Rivaille berbisik di telinga Eren yang menyebabkan Eren berontak kecil-kecilan.

"R-Rivaille-sensei, lepas—"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya—" belum selesai Rivaille berbicara, tiba-tiba _clek_ pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihat Jean yang sedang membeku karena melihat Eren dan Rivaille berada dalam posisi ambigu tingkat Armoured Titan.

"J-Jean!?"

"…Maaf mengganggu." Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Jean ambil langkah seribu menuju kelas.

Hening.

"R-Rivaille-sensei! Lepas!" Eren mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan berteriak 'Banzai!' dan berhasil lepas dari pelukan Rivaille.

"Apa Sensei sudah puas sekarang!? Jean sudah melihat kita dan tidak lama lagi seluruh sekolah akan tahu!" Eren berteriak kearah gurunya sambil terus menangis dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oi Eren, tunggu dulu!" Ketika Rivaille berusaha menghentikan Eren dengan menahan pundaknya, Eren malah menepis tangan Rivaille dan langsung berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Rivaille yang memasang ekspresi 'sialan-tadi-gue-ngapain'.

.

.

.

-istirahat siang-

"Jean, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku ke atap sekolah begini?" Ujar Eren kepada Jean yang menunggu Eren sambil melihat kearah lapangan sekolah yang terlihat jauh.

"Aku ingin bicara soal yang tadi di toilet itu…"

"_Tamatlah riwayatku."_ Batin Eren yang sudah mau mewek.

"Apa kau..punya suatu hubungan khusus dengan Rivaille-sensei?" Sepertinya Jean terlalu _to the point_(baca : to the jleb).

"K-Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Eren menjawab sambil berharap(baca : harap-harap cemas) Jean tidak menyadari kalau perkataannya benar.

"Yah..karena tadi kalian..ya kau tahu."

Hening.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

"Begitu..kalau begitu, aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"Hah?" Eren hanya bisa ber-cengok-ria.

"Jadi sebenarnya..aku suka padamu, Eren."

Hening.

Masih hening.

"…Apa?" Tampaknya respon otak Eren masih lambat.

"Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku lagi!?"

"T-Tunggu dulu, kau..suka padaku!?" Eren baru sadar.

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita baru masuk kelas satu."

Eren facepalm.

Ternyata oh ternyata sodara-sodara.

"Jadi aku berharap kau bisa memberikan jawabanmu."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

Hening lagi.

Demi jambul Syahrini yang cetar membahana, kenapa harus Jean yang nembak Eren? Hanya Yang Maha Kuasa dan Jean yang tahu alasannya.

"Maaf Jean, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Aura _shoujo manga_ **Detected.**

"..Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena..entahlah."

Gerubrak.

"Apa karena ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa orang itu Riva—mmffff!" Jean yang baru bicara sepatah kata, mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh tangan Eren sampai-sampai Jean sesak nafas.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku tidak bisa menerimamu, sudah ya." Kemudian Eren langsung pergi dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan Jean sendirian diterpa hembusan angin kekecewaan.

"Apa dia pikir…aku akan menyerah begitu saja?"

.

.

.

"Aaahhh, gara-gara harus remedial, aku harus tinggal di kelas sendirian.." Ujar Eren sambil merapihkan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang hitamnya.

Saat Eren sudah siap untuk pulang, Jean memasuki kelas dengan wajah serius.

"Loh Jean? Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, karena aku menunggumu."

"Hah?"

Lalu tanpa basa basi, Jean mendorong Eren sehingga punggung Eren menempel dengan permukaan meja.

"O-oi Jean! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kau pikir aku terima kau tolak?"

"Haahh? Apa kau membicarakan yang tadi? Aku'kan sudah bilang kalau AKU MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN." Eren berusaha berontak tapi sama seperti Rivaille, Jean begitu kuat.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"_Terkutuklah Jean Kirschtein."_ Eren menyumpahi Jean dalam hati sambil masih berontak.

"Oi Jean! Lepas!"

"Tidak." Setelah menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan enggak jelas, Jean langsung saja melepaskan kancing-kancing seragam Eren yang tidak berdosa dan masih _Innocent_—halah—tanpa memperdulikan Eren yang masih berontak layaknya cacing kepanasan disiram pakai minyak tanah lalu ditimpuk pakai korek api yang menyala.

"OI JEAN! STOP!"

Jean yang mendengar suara vibra(baca : cempreng) Eren hanya cuek dan melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya.

Jean mencium leher Eren, telinga Eren de el el tanpa memperdulikan Eren yang masih berontak ria.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seperti seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah…*jengjengjeng*..Rivaille.

Hening.

Jean diam.

Rivaille diam.

Eren diam.

Author diam sambil ngetik.

"Kirschtein? Jaeger? Apa..yang kalian lakukan..?"

Satu dorongan dari Eren, Jean yang sedang lengahpun berhasil terjungkal kebelakang akibat dorongan Eren yang begitu kuat layaknya Female Type Titan yang lagi ngamuk sambil lari kesana kemari dengan membabi buta.

"R-rivaille-sensei, i-ini tidak seperti—"

"Gerbang sekolah sudah mau ditutup, kalian pulanglah." Ujar Rivaille yang kemudian langsung berbalik meninggalkan kelas dan disusul Jean yang ambil langkah seribu.

Dada Eren bergemuruh, dia merasa kalau Rivaille bahkan tidak peduli kalau Jean melakukan sesuatu seperti itu terhadap Eren.

"_Jadi selama ini Rivaille-sensei..memang hanya main-main denganku.."_ Batin Eren sambil mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pulang.

Eren yang tadinya mengira hubungannya dengan gurunya yang cetar membahana itu sudah berakhir, sepertinya salah karena saat Eren keluar dari kelas, ternyata Rivaille menunggunya secara diam-diam dan menarik tangan Eren sampai ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Duduk."

Dengan cepat, Eren melaksanakan perintah Rivaille yang memasang _Death Glare _nya yang sekali lagi, lebih seram dari dua abnormal titan berbikini yang saling memakan satu sama lain.

"_K-kenapa Rivaille-sensei sepertinya marah besar padaku.."_ Batin Eren sambil baca doa hominahomina.

"Apa yang kulihat dikelas tadi hanya khayalanku saja…atau kau memang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Kirschtein?"

Hening.

Eren yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Oi Eren, jawab aku." Rivaille melipat kedua tangan didepan dada _like a boss._

"Tidak, dia yang memaksaku." Ujar Eren sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oi," Lanjut Rivaille sambil menarik dagu Eren supaya mata mereka bertemu ",Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan kalau kau bicara dengan seseorang, kau harus melihat wajah mereka?"

"L-lepas!" Dengan nekadnya Eren menepis tangan Rivaille dan menyebabkan si pemilik tangan tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya.

"…Berani melawan rupanya." Sekali lagi, Rivaille mengangkat wajah Eren namun kali ini dengan paksa.

"Oi bocah, jelaskan padaku secara perlahan apa maksudnya dia 'memaksamu' melakukan itu?" Rivaille kelihatannya mulai emosi tingkat presiden.

"Gh..L-lepas dulu! Sakit!" Eren sekali lagi sukses menepis tangan Rivaille yang indah dan cetar nan membahana.

"Baiklah, jelaskan dengan sangat detail."

"Jadi..tadi diatap sekolah, Jean bilang padaku kalau..dia..suka padaku."

Rivaille yang mendengar pernyataan Eren hanya bisa pasang ekspresi 'uke-gue-telah-dinodai-orang-lain-kampret-banget'. 

"Lalu saat aku mau pulang..dia datang dan..begitulah."

"Jadi dia _memang_ memaksamu?"

"M-memangnya untuk apa aku bohong!?"

Tiba-tiba, Rivaille beranjak dari bangkunya yang empuk dan mendekati Eren yang sudah baca doa hominahomina dalam hati sambil mau mewek.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku?"

Eren nge-blush seketika.

"D-dia..menciumiku.."

"Dimana dia menciummu?"

"D-di telingaku…"

Tanpa basa basi, Rivaille langsung saja mendekati teliga Eren dari depan dan menciumnya tanpa jeda.

"R-rivaille-sensei!? A-apa yang—"

"Dimana lagi dia menciummu?"

"D-di..leherku…"

Langsung saja, Rivaille membuka dua kancing kemeja Eren dan menciumi sekitar leher Eren tanpa jeda yang berarti.

"T-tunggu, apa yang—"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku akan membuatmu melupakan apa yang telah Kirschtein lakukan padamu."

"H-hah!? Kenapa Rivaille-sensei mau melakukan hal itu seakan aku ini milik Sensei!?" tepat sasaran.

"Ternyata kau masih tidak mengerti juga, selama ini aku melakukan semua hal itu karena..aku serius menyukaimu, Eren."

"Eh..?"

"Apa yang kukatakan kurang jelas?"

"B-bukan begitu, h-hanya saja.."

"Akan kuperjelas sekali lagi. Aku serius menyukaimu, Eren."

Hening.

"K-kalau Sensei serius menyukaiku..kenapa Sensei tidak mau mengatakan alasan kenapa Rivaille-sensei melakukan semua itu!?"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin membebani pikiranmu."

Ternyata, alasannya begitu simple dan tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

Eren yang mendengarkan pernyataan dari gurunya itu hanya bisa diam sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Samar-samar, Rivaille bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Eren yang agak ditahan, Rivaillepun mengangkat dagu Eren dengan perlahan supaya bisa melihat wajah murid kesayangannya itu.

"Wajahmu saat menangis bahkan sangat manis sekali…masih bocah." Ujar Rivaille sambil tersenyum tipis (SERIUS DEH, KENAPA RIVAI CUMAN SENYUM KE EREN? /shot).

"B-berisik!" Teriak Eren sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ternyata kau berani mengataiku 'berisik', ya?"

Tamat sudah riwayat seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Sepertinya kau perlu kuberikan hukuman."

"EH!?" Eren rasanya ingin terjun bebas dari Wall Maria tanpa pengaman.

"Sebagai hukuman karena sudah mengatai gurumu sendiri, kau harus menjalani hukumanmu yaitu…kau harus jadi milikku selamanya."

Hening.

"APA!?" Eren shock pangkat dua belas.

"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"M-milik Sensei selamanya itu..maksudnya.." Eren hanya bisa menanggapi dengan nge-blush-ria.

"Karena kau sudah jadi milikku..aku ingin kau bilang 'suka' padaku."

Kenapa oh kenapa.

"…A-aku..s-su..ka…pada..Rivaille-sen—" Baru saja Eren ingin melaksanakan perintah, Rivaille tiba-tiba menutup mulut Eren.

"Tunggu, aku ingin kau memanggilku tanpa 'sensei'."

"H-haah!?"

"Atau kau mau kuberikan perintah yang lebih berat lagi?" Ujar Rivaille sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi kali ini senyumannya terlihat.._evil_.

"….A-aku suka..p-pada..Rivaille..san.."

Yah walau masih ada embel-embel '_san_'nya, Eren resmi sudah menjadi milik Rivaille seutuhnya.

"Bagus," Lanjut Rivaille yang kemudian mencium dahi Eren dengan lembut ",Sekarang kau adalah milikku, ingat itu."

"_Ibu, anakmu telah menjadi milik seseorang yang begitu cetar membahana."_ Batin Eren yang mengira pesannya akan tersampaikan pada ibunya.

hari-hari Eren sepertinya akan terus berlanjut dengan lebih baik..mungkin?

**-OWARI-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**akhirnya..fic ini resmi selesai, dan akhirnya…sang saingan cintah datang /shot.**

**Sebelum membuat chap 5, ada salah satu readers yang ngasih saran 'kasih saingan cintah buat RivaRen' tapi saya lupa masuki itu ide  
*pundung***

**Jadi ide tersebut saya masukin disini, di chappie 6 *bergaya ala Kaito KID* /halah.**

**Awalnya Alice bingung soal 'siapa yang bisa dijadiin saingan cinta'.**

**Kalau Bertholdt..dia udah punya Reiner, kalau Armin..dia enggak mungkin bisa nyerang Eren(secara dia itu innocent—halah), jadi pilihan jatuh pada Jean *tepuk tangan* /ha.**

**Ngomong2 Alice mau kasih tahu sebelumnya, Alice akan membuat sekuel dari fic Sensei ga Suki Desu ini, ceritanya diambil dari adegan kejar-kejaran antara Hanji dan Reiner di chapter 2, sekuel ini mengandung sho-ai, Reiner x Bertholdt, de el el(?), ditunggu ya~**

**Maaf ya kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan *bow***

**TATAKAEEEE!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	7. Chapter 07 OMAKE

**-OMAKE-**

"HAN-JI-SEN-SEEEIII!"

"UWAAAA! ADA ARMOURED TITAN NGAMUK! KYAAHAHAHHAAA!" Teriak Hanji sambil berusaha menghindari kejaran Reiner yang sudah seperti Armoured Titan yang siap menerjang Wall Rose dan Maria sekaligus.

Sedangkan Bertholdt yang melihat sesi kjar-kejaran antara Hanji dan Reiner dari pinggir lapangan hanya bisa sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Dasar! Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh Hanji-sensei!" Reiner tampak kesal sambil kembali duduk di samping Bertholdt yang hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Aahahaaa…Sudahlah, Hanji-sensei pasti hanya bercanda."

"Memangnya..kau tidak memikirkan kata-kata Hanji-sensei?"

"Eh..?" Bertholdt langsung saja nge-blush-ria.

"Yah maksudku..kata-kata Hanji-sensei entah kenapa…ah, sudahlah."

"M-maksudmu..?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Hei Berth, minumanmu masih ada tidak?" Reiner langsung saja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku minta lagi dong, habis kejar-kejaran dengan Hanji-sensei aku jadi haus lagi." Ujar Reiner sambil memegangi tenggorokannya.

"E-eh..?"

"Kenapa?"

"A-ah tidak..hanya saja.."

"Kau tidak mau berciuman secara tidak langsung denganku?" Ternyata Reiner bisa _something _juga kadang-kadang.

"I-itu..eh..bukan..INI UNTUKMU SAJA!" Setelah memberikan botol air mineral miliknya, Bertholdt langsung saja mengambil langkah seribu entah kemana dengan kecepatan melebihi kemampuan manusia biasa dan meninggalkan Reiner yang cengo sambil sweatdrop.

"Haah..padahal aku hanya menggodanya.." Ujar Reiner sambil meminum air yang diberikan oleh Bertholdt.

.

.

.

"Oi Reiner, kau tidak kembali ke kelas? Kau sudah selesai ganti baju, kan?" Ujar Jean sambil merapihkan dasinya.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja."

"Hmm..kalau begitu, aku ke kelas duluan, ya." Kemudian Jean keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan Reiner sendirian di sana.

Tidak lama setelah Jean keluar, Bertholdt memasuki ruang ganti dan melihat Reiner yang sedang merapihkan baju olahraga dan jersey yang tadi dia pakai.

"Reiner? Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Tidak, aku menunggumu." Ujar Reiner sambil memasukkan baju olahraga dan jersey miliknya ke dalam loker.

"Eh? Menungguku..?"

"Tadi kau disuruh oleh Irvin-sensei untuk membereskan bola sepak sendirian, bukan? Aku pikir kau akan merasa tidak enak kalau kembali ke kelas sendirian, jadi aku menunggumu."

"A-ah..terima kasih, Reiner." Bertholdt hanya tersenyum tipis namun terlihat begitu unyu di mata Reiner.

Saat Bertholdt melepaskan jersey dan kaos olahraganya, dia merasakan kalau Reiner sedang memperhatikannya.

"_Aaahh…kalau ganti baju di depan seseorang rasanya.."_ Batin Bertholdt sambil mencari-cari kemejanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Bertholdt bisa merasakan kalau Reiner memeluknya dari belakang, dan karena tinggi badan Bertholdt yang ektrem, Reiner harus menopang dagunya di bahu Bertholdt.

"Re-Reiner!? A-apa yang—"

"Saat wajahmu memerah karena kata-kata Hanji-sensei, menurutku kau..manis sekali..dan untuk melihatmu ganti baju di depanku itu terlalu…" Ujar Reiner sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"E-eh!? Ah..R-Reiner.." Badan Bertholdt langsung saja gemetaran saat Reiner tiba-tiba menciumi leher bagian belakangnya sambil mengelus bagian dada sampai pinggang Bertholdt.

"R-reiner, s-stop!"

"ah..m-maaf..aku ke kelas duluan, sudah ya." Kemudian Reiner langsung saja keluar dari ruang ganti meninggalkan Bertholdt yang duduk lemas sambil bersender di pintu loker.

.

.

.

"Oi Bertholddt." Suara Reiner yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang membuat Bertholdt terlonjak kaget.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa sepulang sekolah nanti kau bisa ke rumahku?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar..kalau kau tidak keberatan." Ujar Reiner sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Baiklah..aku akan datang.."

.

.

.

"_AAAHHH! KENAPA AKU LANGSUNG SAJA BILANG 'BAIKLAH'!?"_ Batin Bertholdt sambil mondar-mandir di depan rumah Reiner.

"Bertholdt," Terdengar suara Reiner yang baru saja keluar rumah ",Kalau kau sudah sampai, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"I-itu…K-karena apa yang kau lakukan di ruang ganti, aku jadi..eh.." Bertholdt tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Reiner tampang sedikit terkejut dan berkata "Aahh…itu..bagaimana kalau kita bicara di dalam saja?"

.

.

.

"Jadi..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ujar Bertholdt sambil duduk agak jauh dengan Reiner.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah melakukan hal seperti itu di ruang ganti.."

"Eh? Hanya itu?"

"M-memangnya aku bisa meminta maaf soal ini di depan teman-teman sekelas!?" Teriak Reiner sambil memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Bertholdt hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Oi, kau mau ketawa, ya?" Reiner ternyata tajam.

"E-eh!? Ti-tidak kok!...pfft—," Bertholdt masih menahan tawa ",Ahahahaa! Entah kenapa sifatmu jadi kayak _Tsundere_—ppfftt ahaahahah!" Bertholdtpun berakhir tertawa berjumawa sambil guling-guling di atas lantai kamar Reiner.

Sedangkan Reiner yang melihat Bertholdt-dalam-mode-enggak-alim tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba, Reiner menumpu berat badannya diatas Bertholdt dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan disamping kepala Bertholdt.

"Re-Reiner..?"

"Hei Bertholdt..kau tahu, aku..sepertinya menyukaimu.."

Hening.

"…Apa..s-suka..?" Bertholdt tampaknya lagi _pending_.

"Iya, sepertinya aku menyukaimu." Reiner mengulang pernyataan cintanya.

"K-kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku…?"

"Entahlah..mungkin karena kau itu manis sekali.." Reiner memperlihatkan semu merah muda dikedua pipinya sambil mendekati Bertholdt yang masih ada dibawahnya.

"M-maaf Reiner..tolong..menjauh sedikit.." Ujar Bertholdt sambil mendorong pundak Reiner.

"Kau pikir kalau sudah sampai di sini..aku akan berhenti?"

JEGER.

Matilah kau Bertholdt Fubar.

"K-kau minta maaf padaku tapi tetap melakukan hal yang sama lagi SAMA SAJA BOHONG DONG."

"Aku memang minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau tidak akan melakukannya lagi, bukan?"

"_Terkutuklah Armoured Titan yang ada di atasku ini.." _Batin Bertholdt sambil terus mendorong Reiner.

"Re-Reiner! Kalau kau tidak berhenti..NANTI AKU MARAH!" Bertholdt keliatannya mulai darah tinggi.

Hening.

Reiner diam.

Bertholt diam.

Authornya juga ikut diam biar enggak disangka gila.

"M-maaf…" Kemudian Reiner sedikit menjauh dari Bertholdt yang masih tiduran di lantai.

"A..aku mau pulang." Tiba-tiba Bertholdt berdiri, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan langsung saja pamit pulang.

"O-oi Berth! Tunggu!"

BRAK.

Pintu kamar Reiner tertutup dari luar oleh Bertholdt dan membiarkan Reiner kecewa.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Reiner dan Bertholdt tumben tidak jalan ke sekolah bersama. Dan saat Reiner menjemput Bertholdt di rumahnya, ibunya berkata kalau Bertholdt sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan.

.

.

.

"Oi Berth!" Saat Reiner memanggil namanya, Bertholdt bahkan tidak berhenti berjalan untuk menjawab.

"Oi Berth, Reiner manggil tuh." Ujar Jean yang sedang berjalan bersama Bertholdt.

"A-aku tahu kok." Jawab Bertholdt tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Sedangkan Reiner yang dikacangin masih berusaha memanggil Bertholdt yang sengaja berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Karena dikacangin sepenuhnya, Reiner kesal dan memutuskan untuk menarik Bertholdt dengan paksa.

"U-uwaaaa!" Bertholdt terseret oleh Reiner dengan mudahnya.

"O-oi Reiner!? Bertholdt mau kau bawa kemana!?" Teriak Jean kepada Reiner yang sedang sibuk menarik kerah bagian belakang milik Bertholdt.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar, jangan khawatir." Jawab Reiner dengan santainya. Sedangkan Jean hanya bisa sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyeretku sampai kebelakang sekolah begini, sih!?" Teriak Bertholdt sambil merapihkan kerahnya yang tadi ditarik oleh Reiner sekuat tenaga.

"Habisnya kau tidak menjawabku, malah jalan tambah cepat." Ujar Reiner sambil memasang ekspresi seakan berkata 'makanya-jangan-kacangin-gue-kampret'.

"Ya tapi enggak harus sampai menarik kerahku juga, kan." Bertholdt masih protes.

"Maaf maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bicara soal kemarin."

JEGER.

"_Kenapa oh kenapa."_ Batin BErtholdt.

"Padahal kemarin aku sudah minta maaf tapi malah mau menyerangmu lagi." Ujar Reiner sambil menggaruk-garuk leher bagian belakangnya.

"TiBukannya aku tidak suka kalau kau melakukan itu, tapi.." Gumam Bertholdt sambil menunduk.

"Eh?"

"TI-TIDAK ADA APA-APA KOK! AHAHAHHAAAA!" Bertholdt langsung _salting_.

"Yah pokoknya aku akan berusaha tidak melakukan itu lagi padamu."

"Ke-kenapa..?"

"Hah? Bukannya kau marah karena aku sudah menyerangmu?"

"A-aku enggak marah!"

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kau pergi ke sekolah duluan, dan tai di lorong kau tidak menanggapiku?"

"I-itu..karena harus berkata apa kalau bertemu denganmu." Jawab Bertholdt nge-blush dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Kenapa dia unyu sekali yaTuhan."_ Batin Reiner sambil berusaha untuk tidak menyerang Bertholdt(lagi).

"Jadi…kau tidak marah?" Ujar Reiner sambil berharap-harap cemas,berharap Bertholdt benar-benar tidak marah.

Berhtoldt hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"S-syukurlah…maaf ya soal kemarin."

"A-ah..tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku ke kela—" Saat Reiner berjalan meninggalkan Bertholdt, tiba-tiba pria jangkung berambut hitam itu menarik lengan Reiner.

"B-Bertholdt…?"

"A-ah..eh, i-ini tidak.." Bertholdt langsung _salting_(lagi).

Tanpa basa basi, Reiner langsung saja mendorong Bertholdt sehingga punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok.

"Re-Reiner!?"

"Padahal aku sudah menahan diri, kenapa kau malah membuatku ingin menyerangmu lagi?" Reiner facepalm.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Sudahlah..aku harus berhenti sebelum terlambat."

"Ta-tapi aku bukannya tidak suka!"

Hening.

"Ma-maksudmu..?" Reiner cengo seketika.

"Ma-maksudku..aku tidak pernah kalau aku tidak suka..saat kau melakukan itu, bukan?"

Demi Colossal Titan yang lagi pelukan sama Armoured Titan, Bertholdt unyu sekali sodara-sodara.

"Ta-tapi bukannya kau selalu menghindar?" Reiner tambah bingung.

"I-itu karena kau selalu melakukannya secara tiba-tiba." Sekarang semuanya masuk akal.

"Jadi..kalau aku tidak melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, kau tidak akan menghindar?"

Wajah Bertholdt langsung semerah Colossal Titan dan menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Reiner yang menganggap Bertholdt menjawab 'iya' langsung saja memulai 'kegiatan'nya dengan mencium leher Bertholdt. Sedangkan sang pemilik leher hanya bisa merinding dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu?"

"K-karena kau lakukan itu..suaraku jadi terdengar seperti..perempuan.."

"Kalau begitu buka mulutmu." Reiner betapa kejamnya anda.

"Ti-tidak! A-ah—" Bertholdt sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi ketika Reiner tiba-tiba menyentuh 'bagian bawah'nya Bertholdt.

"Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu, Berth." Reiner berkata dengan nada yang sangat menggoda tepat ditelingan Bertholdt yang sudah memerah.

"_WALAUPUN COLOSSAL TITAN TRANSGENDER, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"_ Batin Bertholdt sambil (masih)menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

Tapi tangan Reiner memaksa Bertholdt untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang 'katanya' seperti perempuan itu.

"Ahn…nh.."

Hening.

Oh tidak..keceplosan.

Bertholdt yang secara-tidak-sengaja mengeluarkan suara yang indah itu langsung saja mendorong wajah Reiner.

"Suaramu..manis sekali." Reiner berkomentar dengan santainya.

"LUPAKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Bertholdt yang tadinya unyu-unyu, mendadak ganas sambil masih nge-blush.

"A-ahn..tu-tunggu, Re-Reiner.." Bertholdt kembali tenang saat Reiner masih melakukan 'kegiatan' dengan tangannya sementara tangan yang satu lagi meraba didalam kemeja Bertholdt.

"Akua berjanji aku tidak akan melakukan ini secara mendadak..jadi..kau tidak bleh menghindar lagi."

Terkutuklah kau Reiner Braun.

"A-ah! Re-Reiner, a-aku—ahn.."

Selanjutnya, hanya Reiner, BErtholdt, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

**-OWARI-**

**Yo minna~ Alice'ssu~**

**Ini dia omakenya~~~~ akhirnya bisa Alice publish, soalnya setiap kali Alice mau ngetik ini pasti ada gangguan dan kalian pasti tahu apa *pundung*.**

**Tapi akhirnya Alice berhasil mempublish omake ini dan Sensei ga Suki resmi tamat *tepuk kaki* /dor.**

**Setelah ini, Alice akan membuat omakenya Memories,bakalan Rated M sih mungkin(Alice gapernah bikin, pingin nyoba), tapi bikin ini aja Alice udah malu sendiri..bagaimanakah sensasinya saat membuat Rated M?**

**Setelah omake Memories selesai, Alice mungkin akan membuat fic baru lagi.**

**Genre apa? Pake character apa? One-shot apa banyak chapter? Liat aja nanti~**

**TATAKAEEE!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


End file.
